Infinite Stratos: Sarashiki's Champion
by Akisa Akimune
Summary: Ichika lost his sister when he was 7 years old. After her death, a mysterious man appeared and he said that he was Ichika's new family. Here's the adventure of Ichika as a Sarashiki and the only one man who can use an IS! Will he become a hero who will save the world or a demon who will destroy it? Poll on my profil!
1. Chapter 0: The end of something

_Clinic St-Esperance_

I pushed the door and entered in the waiting room. I slowly approached the receptionist, a gentle woman. She roses her head and smile. The same false smile I hate and that everybody in this hospital give me every day. A smile that said that I'm just a little kid who can understand what happen with my sister. "You come to visit your sister?"

For who that is not my sister I can come here every day? Tabane-san and Houki are right so there is nobody except my sister, especially in this place. "Yes."

She nodded then looked at her folder. "She is still in the same room. You can go there, her doctor will come after 1 p.m."

I nodded and got away towards nee-sama's room. Everybody I saw by walking smiled to me. They all know me, now. It's normal, after all, I came here every day. Walking, I heard sobs. My heart hurt a bit then I ignore the sobs, and I continue to walk.

Surely that someone died. That happened every day, since I come here.

This place is a clinic for people who will die soon. Since 1 years, I came here because of my sister. She has a unknown malady and her first doctor, Mr. Pillias, said that is a miracle that she is yet alive. Dr. Pillias is really kind with me and he knows that I can understand what happen to my big sister, contrary to other people. It's maybe for that I only smile to me, when I see him.

She has 2 doctors. The first, Dr. Pillias, came back to his family, in Spain, at a city named Cartagena. He has some problem with his family and he will come back after Christmas.

So, now, she has another doctor, Dr. Theo. He is kind but he isn't like Dr. Pillias, so I don't smile to him.

One of the reasons why I prefer Dr. Pillias is because of that; Everybody, when they believed I didn't hear, said that she will die sooner. Some months after Chifuyu-nee entered in this clinic, I heard that. I went in my home to cry, because I didn,t want that nee-sama sees my tears.

After some hours, it's him who came there and said that my sister wants to see me, but in the same time, he explained me what happened to Nee-sama. I don't know how he understood what was my problem or where I was.

Anyway, he is an excellent doctor and one of some people I trust to pay attention of my sister's sake.

***clap***

"Ouch!" I hold my head on pain. Heck! Why I always need to knock her door with my head each time I came here, because I didn't pay attention?

Well, at least, I'm not lost in the clinic. For one time, I directly arrived ahead of her door. I knock but nobody answer so I entered noiselessly in this room. I sat down on a chair next to her bed and looked at her. Even in this bed, she is so beautiful with her black long hair, pale skin and her face so peaceful.

Now, I'm sure that it's impossible that the doctor is right and that nee-san will die. It's impossible that her strange malady will win against nee-san, even if it fills her lungs with water and that it makes her cough up blood. Totally impossible... isn't? After all, nee-sama is the most powerful person I know.

She moved a bit her head then opened a little bit her brown eyes. Her dark eyes I love so much. "Ichika?"

"It's me."

She slowly smiled. _'How she can smile now?' _I opened then closed my mouth. How to say everything with not to have many times? How?

"I will die, right?"

I feel my blood started to bubble. I gnawed on my teeth, tried to calm me down like nee-sama taugh me then said: "Why do you accept that?!"

She only smiled with the smile that always said I'm at home. "Everybody dies one day... It's like that and nobody can change that."  
I lowered my head and said nothing more. My sister is the most powerful person I know and I'm sure nobody can be more stronger than her. There is only one reason she may to get away from me.

"Do you want to be alone? Did I do something bad...?" I murmured.

The silence after that was really heavy and painful. Before, the silence between us was happy and comfortable when we were in our home, or when we were just together ... our home... I saw few memories flash by before I repulsed them away far in my mind. No need to think to that. I don't need those memories.

Then something really violent and painful got me away from these dark thoughts.

"OOOWWW!" I yelled, as I held my head in pain.

"You're really a baka." Nee-sama said softly. I stopped, held my head and looked at my sister, tears in my eyes. She slowly placed her hands on my head and said with sweetness: "I love you, baka. It doesn't matter if I will die or not, I want to stay with you and see you smile."

I don't know why, but I believe my heart broke when I heard this sentence.  
"You're strong, Ichika. Very strong. You can live without me and-"

"NO! DON'T SAY SUCH SAD THINGS!" I shouted, sobbing.

She placed her burning fingers on my mouth and continued her sentence: "You can live without me, yes Ichika, you can, you must. Just promise me something." I lowered my head, still crying. Nee-sama isn't angry and hit me because I cried, and she said such sad things... Kami-sama, are you that evil to take me away my only family? To take her life away?

"Ichika?" I raised my head to see Nee-sama's face. My vision blurred as a new round of tears came. The words I said after I saw her face went out from my mouth without my permission. "Anything you want."

She lost her smile at that and looked at me with her normal face, the one that is cold and that sees me everyday, except when she was really happy, before the day I understood nee-sama was sick.

She slowly placed her hand on my cheeks and said: "Promise me that you'll forever be yourself, never forget who you are and-"

***COUGH* *COUGH***

Blood poured out of her mouth and her eyes, her stern yet kind and strong brown eyes. "No, not now nee-sama! Please!" I sobbed, and stood up.

I ran towards the door and yelled as loud as it was possible for me.

Some people ran in here and a person pushed me outside from the Nee-san's room.

I heard some people cried and then the silence. The cruel, heartbreaking silence. There wasn't even one cough to reassure me.  
The door opened. One person came out from the room and approached me. I recognized him - he is the doctor of Nee-sama that the less.

He slowly sat down on his knees in front of me, and placed his hands on my shoulders. After, he started by saying I needed to be strong and then he explain what happened, even if I already understood.

Chifuyu Orimura is dead.

I saw her eyes before someone pushed me away from her room. My tears worsened. Her eyes were blank, pale, without life and the flame that is normally in them.

I lost the last person of my family, the first people I could call family, without I can do nothing or I can say nothing.

Anyway, I can do nothing without her, she was the person that allowed me to live.

**{0}**

Nobody dared to look at me or approach me. They surely think that I'm too cold because I had not cried. I lowered my head and smiled a incomprehendable smile. They are really are misunderstanding me...

It's only two hours since nee-sama..that nee-sama..my only nee-sama...died. I don't envy her to come back to our home... In fact, it's my home now. I can't understand how that happened... how that started and ended. I did not arrive to understand or even to realise what happen... Too much things happened. And Dr. Pillias wasn't even here.

"Orimura Ichika?"

Oh, somebody decides to approach me... I raised my head to see the man who spoke. He has short blue hair, dark red eyes and he wears a tuxedo, he seems totally came from another world.

"What do you want?" I asked. It's the only thing I can say to him.

He sat down next to me and he says nothing more. At least, this man doesn't have a hypocritical smile or he doesn't say: "I'm sorry." and all that. I can't understand why people say that, because they didn't kill my sister or bring her alive. I can understand that it's a subject that people avoid, but even like that... death is death.

"My name is Sarashiki Tatenashi." The mysterious man finally spoke.

I don't know who is he and I don't want to know. Why he can't just get away from me like all the others?

"I know your parents, a long time ago... you look like your father, but you have the eyes of your mother..." He trails off. I flinch. My parents... the people that abandoned me and Nee-sama. Nee-san already said that I look like the man the other people call my father with my black hair with blue shades, my tanned skin, and I have the red eyes of my mother. I never saw them or a picture of them but Nee-san said that so it must be true.

"It's an insult for me, mister, even if it's the truth." I murmured, gripping my hands tightly.

He continued to look at me, till he rose and did a bow. "I'm sorry to hear that."

I just looked at the paint next to me and I continue to ignore him. I never saw that paint before. It shows a lack with meadow around it. Surely a family who offered this to the clinic. Often, family's patient give something because the service here is really good. One of the better in Tokyo.

However, I will never do that. Those smiles I saw every day until today were enough to disgust me of the clinic, hospital and other thing like that. People here did that without malice but... I feel like it isn't right to do this.

The silence between us was really uncomfortable but he seemed not touched by this when I turned my eyes towards him before it came back to the paint. "Ichika-kun, I'm your new family."

I looked at him, without understand what he said. He can't... It's impossible.. nobody... why? how?

"If you accept of course... But I heard that you had only a sister and that's it, so you can understand why I ask you. I know you are an intelligent little kid." He continued.

I opened and closed my mouth. A friend of my parents? He really wants to become my new family? But what this 'become my new family' mean? He wants.. to substitute my sister? But nobody can substitute my sister, right? Right? Nee-sama is...was everything for me.

Everything happened too fast...

I feel really tired suddenly.

I didn't think of what will happen if Nee-sama died. And now that she is dead, I don't know what to do. Now that I think about this, surely I will be sent to an orphanage or in a foster family.

What should I do?

I'm just 7 years old, a boy without familt, so why do I need to decide on this hard choice? Why me? Why my sister? Why can't this 'fate' thing that people call it fall on another boy?

"I will be occupy with the ceremony for your sister. You will answer to me after her funeral." The man demanded.

My eyes stung at those words. Her...funeral. Another thing I never thought about. I was so sure she will survive and then we will stay together forever.

At that moment, I didn't know that though was the biggest and worst lie of my life that I made to myself.

**{0}**

I'm in front of her grave, wearing the tuxedo Sarashiki-san gave me. The ceremony ended and everybody left, left me alone. All these people tried to talk with me, but I just ignored them, so they left. They didn't understand that I disliked them, they, who came with their pity and their false tears. Not one of them really knew my sister or even tried to know and understand her.

They didn't understand why I didn't cry. Why do I need to cry? Why do I need to show them my sadness? Why do they need to be sure I loved my sister? I can't understand these adults that are waiting to hear my tears and my screams.

Why Tabane-san and Houki or obaa-chan couldn't come? The only people that came is I and people that maybe know Chifuyu-ne. Why do the people I trusted aren't here?

I didn't see them since 2 days, since nee-sama... after I talked with Sarashiki-san, I came back to my home. That day and the second and today, I didn't come to the school. My school called sometimes but I didn't respond. I was too tired. This home is filled with memories with her and each noise I heard, I thought it was her.

The first night, I even woke up and think that day was a nightmare so I went to her room to be sure it was just that. I rest in her bed all the night while shivering in my whole body.

The second night, I didn't sleep, I searched on info of Sarashiki Tatenashi.

I used the whole night and there are informations on him I still don't know.

I saw some infos very interesting, like he is the head of his clan, the clan Sarashiki.

He is very well known to be the hardest man to beat in business.

Also, his clan is very well known to be the clan who provides weapons and the best tacticians to the government. He is himself known as a excellent tactician and he went to the war in Afghanistan, some years ago.

I slowly approached the grave and put the a bunch of flowers on it. These flowers are white orchids, the flower she loved the most. Loved... I already started to talk in the past, however it's just 2 days she died.

Now that I think to her, she didn't act like it, that day. maybe that was because she accepted her death..

'Why are my thoughts always returning to her and her death?' I asked silently.

Sarashiki-san went to that ceremony very well. He must be pressed, but it's normal, he is a businessman .

Someone approached me and put his hand on my shoulders. "I will go now, Ichika-kun. What is your answer?"

I raised my head to see the man who said that he will be my new family and the only person that had the decency to not come here with tears in his eyes, as he knew my Nee-sama.

He doesn't go unnoticed in a group of Japanese, with his blue hair, his red eyes and his tall body. But I don't think that annoyed him, after all, Hokuto Sarashiki loves how everybody pays attention to him, but it's normal, he is a businessman and a well known man in the world.

Then again, he is an old friend of my family... I don't know why I must be happy or unhappy that he came here and offered me to go with him in his world. The world Nee-sama tried to keep me away from.

When I think of what Nee-san tried to do... she died and it's me who needs to make a decision. I sighed, my decision was already to take his proposition and he knows that.

"Where shall we go?" I asked after moments of silence.

He smiled then returned towards the exit of the cemetery. "You'll see..." He said.

After this mysterious sentence, he started to walk forwards without waiting for me.

Really, this man... but I ignored him and returned to her grave and reread it.

_Rest In Peace:_

_Orimura Chifuyu_

_February 28, 2001- October 18, 2017_

The first tears I cried since a very long time started to flow. "Nee-sama... I will not forget you and what you said." I whispered.

* * *

_**Yo. This chapter it's just an essay. If you want it continue after read it, you must write a review.**_

_**And yeah, I just killed Orimura Chifuyu!(grin)**_

_**Also, yes, the image is a picture of Ciel Phantomhive, Black Butler. I think he is really cute and in my mind, young Ichika seems a bit to him. =)**_

_**Thank you to TheWinterPrayerOfTheMoon, my beta reader!**_

_**-Akisa Akimune-**_


	2. Chapter 1: My New Family

**_IMPORTANT: Tatenashi's real name is KATANA!_**

**_In the Light Novel, she is the 17th leader of Sarashiki family. Behind the cover of a traditional family with a long history, it's actually a secret organization fighting against another secret (this one evil) organization known as Phantom Task. It is revealed that her name, Tatenashi, is not her real name: it's tradition that the eldest sibling of the Sarashiki family must replace his/her name with Tatenashi when he/she becomes head of the family. At the final part of the Volume 8, she reveals her true/former name to Ichika: Katana Sarashiki._**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: My new family_**

* * *

The silence between us is comfortable. Not as other silence that I had during her funeral or when I was in her clinic. Bizarrely, after I cried on her tomb, I felt better. Some minute after, I went to Sarashiki-san limo.

He was waiting for me, leaning against it. He smiled to me and opened the door of the limo for me. At that moment, I recognized that I never doubted of him. This man has a charisma very powerful, a bit like Tabane-san, except that Tabane-san is almost always a hyperactive and happy girl so she shows this part of her not really often.

"Here's your new home."

His voice made me jumped in surprise. I followed his sight and I looked through the window to see my 'new home'.

At the beginning, I saw nothing then it appeared in my sight.

My 'new' house is a manor. Tall, with a European style, it is perfect with the landscape; forest around it and a small lake near of the manor.

An aura of peace and mystery rounds it... I have an impression being in a fairy tale that Nee-sama read to me when she was not sick. I think that talked about a princess who sleeps in her castle, waiting for a prince who will kiss her to wake up her.

_'Nee-Sama.._' I felt my heart squeezed but before I continue to think of her, Sarashiki-san placed his hands on my shoulders. He smiled and smiled too with gratitude. This man knows when he needs to do something to get away me from my not very happy thought.

I returned towards the window to see what will happen now. The limo slowly stopped ahead of the manor, and then the door of our limo opened.  
It was the first time I saw a real butler. Black coat, white shirt, black hair and black eyes, serious air on his face; He didn't seem surprised or change his face when he saw me!

Wait, maybe Sarashiki-san tells him about me... Whatever, everything about him just said he was a butler.

"Welcomes home, Master."

"Hello, Severus."

Sarashiki-san got out of the limo and he tended his hand towards me. "Let's go, Ichika."

I took his hand in mine and got out of the limo. We slowly started to walk on a very, very big alley. "As you don't tell me that you arrived today before today, all other servants cannot wait for you because they are occupying with the party."

I have almost the impression that this butler called Severus is scolding Sarashiki-san... It's a bit troubling me that people can scold someone like Sarashiki-san.

"Are my daughter in the party?"

This man has daughters? Big new… It's something I didn't see in the Web...

Wait!... if they are his daughter and he is my new family; this wants to say that... that.. they are my sisters?

But... I don't... I can't... to replace her... nobody can be her... I had only one nee-sama and her name is Chifuyu Orimura.

From very far in my mind, I heard that: "Katana-sama is there but not Kanzashi-sama."

So their names are Katana and Kanzashi...

I raised my eyes to see Sarashiki-san smiling. This man... I knew what he did and he knows that I can't accept this. So why? Why?

"Ichika?"

I looked at Sarashiki's face and he smiled to me. "Severus will show you your room then you will go to see your sisters."

_'Your sister...' _My decision is taking and nothing can change it; I shall go away from here.

Sarashiki-san released my hand and with a last smile, he went away. I felt sorry for him but it's your fault, Sarashiki-san, not mine.

"Ichika-sama? We must go."

Severus-san tendered his hand and I took it. His hand is bigger and rougher than Sarashiki-san's hands. It's a bit like this that I imagined my father's hand, when I was a boy who thought that his parents will come back.

I shook my head. It's really not the moment to think to that...

Severus-san released my hand several seconds to open the door for me then he retook my hand. Heck, this man is fast... I need to get away when he don't look at me.

We slowly entered in manor and I stopped to walk. _'Where am I?'_

All is gilt, big, beautiful… Where am I? I had impression that I'm in fairy tale then… Severus-san squeezed my hand and the charm of this hall stopped.

I must focus on one thing, and not be interested by this house or everything in it.

"Here's is the hall."

We slowly walked on the carpet and Severus-san started to talk about all things in the rooms we walked in. I don't when I stopped to hear him just let him lead me.

"Here's is your chamber, Ichika-sama."

We are ahead of a white door, in a corridor where 2 other doors like mine are. In head of my disinterest, Severus-san sighed and then he opened the door.

I kept my breath when I saw my chamber.

T.V who is in the middle of the room, a computer on a desk that is under a window, all the wall paint with white colour, a big, big bed in a corner of the room... and the games. Video games, figurines, stuffed animals…

It's really my room? Because it's the room I always dream to have…

"On the bed it's another clothes for you, change yourself then come back in the corridor. I will lead you to your sisters."

He went out of the room with the same pace he entered, without stress. This man is truly professional…

I looked around me to see the bed with another little tuxedo on it.

This chamber, this tuxedo… all here is not normal. How Sarashiki-san's servant could make a room like this with only some hours? With only 2 days?

…

Here's only one explanation. Sarashiki-san knew that my sister was dying and he wanted to adopt me since… I don't know.

_'I would not accept his proposition…'_

My decision to get away is a good idea and nobody can change my mind now.

I opened the window. My room in the rez-de-chaussee but this wall is always tall… But I think I can beat my vertigo and just jump.

***toc* *toc***

My heart missed a beat and my whole body froze when I heard this little noise.

"Do you have ended to change you, Ichika-sama? Or do you need help?"

"N-No, Ael… all is right… I practically end it."

I wait that my heart stop to beat too hard and that I heard Severus-san's footstep got away to jump from my window.

I fell on the herb, my knees and my palms. My right knee is bleeding a bit but I raised and I ran away as speed as possible without looking at him. Nobody can substitute my sister and says 'I'm your new family.'

"OW!"

My ankle... shit! It's surely a root that made me fall. Shit, shit, shit, shit!

I gnawed on my teeth to not cry and I tried to raise but I just fell. My heart started to beat too strong and I have a headache. _'I must call before do something.'_

I take my head between my hand and I started to breathe deeply.

I don't know after how many minute my heart started to beat normally but at least, I can raise now. I used a tree as handrail and I rose slowly. My ankle is not broke, I'm sure about it, but it's hurt... I must walk slowly and quietly to not hurt me anymore.

I looked around me to have an idea of where I was.

I'm arrived in a strange place. I was in a glade, near of a steam, or either a little river. I have impression to be in countryside but I'm sure the limo didn't do more than 15 Km after we got away from Tokyo.

I even don't know if I got away from the domain or if I'm yet in it! I squeezed my hand in anger and I hit a rock near from me.

"OOW!"

I fell on the ground and I squeezed my hand hurting very tighten. I must not yell. They shall notice that I'm not there, in the manor, so they surely research me now.

Shit, shit and shit! I'm just the great baka in the World! Shit, shit, and shit!

Then something popped up in my mind; that was painful as Hell, but that allowed me to think clearly. _'What would you do in this situation, Nee-sama?'_

"Don't approach her!"

* * *

Today was really a beautiful and normal day of autumn... a perfect day for me, until I remembered that today there was a party in our home.

I don't like party, I never love it and it's not now that I will start to like it.

I don't know why but it's like that. Maybe it's because of her...

I don't know when I started to don't love being with my sister.

When I couldn't look at her directly anymore.

When I started to feel painful about bearing the same family name that her.

Her... My sister is the perfect girl that everybody loves from the moment they see her. She's too perfect and I'm too useless... she is also very cute, with her blue hair and dark red eyes like me.

But me, I have a strange look like with my two hairpins on both sides of my head (right and left) and my pair of glasses. Everybody who see me think that; 'Nobody wears a pair of glasses, now!' But I can't remove them; after all, it is the last gift of Mother.

She said these glasses are special, and it is true. They are a holographic display's.. cell phone, a GPS and a library on my favorite anime and manga. I can to see them or read without that someone notice it!

I was so happy when Mother gave me this. Really so happy! She gave me them before last year... before her accident.

_'Mother...'_

I shook my head and tried to read my book, _Sherlock Holmes: The Hound of the Baskervilles_, but the thing that make me got away from this party stay in my mind.

Today, some friends of our parents came and their way to look at my sister, to talk with her, to compliment her... that made envy to vomit. Next to my sister, I'm a ghost that nobody can see or want to see.

After all, she is the future head of our clan, the great clan Sarashiki.

So, I left to go in my secret place.

My secret place is a little river, near of the end of our domain. It's a place where I can think without be annoyed by other people or by my sister. In all Sarashiki mansions I have a secret place, but here is my favorite.

I sat down on a grey rock and opened my book. Yet, people will think that nobody can read a book now, because we have PAD and all things like this, but for me, the best way to read something is to read it in a book.

"What is the subject of your book?"

Huh?

I raised my head to see a man who smiled then approached me. I felt my heart began to beat harder because his smile was a smile I know very well. It's the smile that people put on their face when they lied or tried to talk with without condescension. A smile that I hate so much, because it's only to me that people gave this smile.

My sister has always the right to have true smile of people.

"So, what is its subject?"

He approached me a little more and put his hand in his pocket. Now, I know that I must run away but... Why? What will happen if I come back to our home? Why will happen if this man kidnaps me? Is Father will occupied and will not pay attention to it or he will try to save me?

Is someone who will notice that I will not come back to the home?

Anyway, surely that people will be more interested to protect or save Tatenashi-nii than me.

I, I can die, no, I'm allow to die but Tatenashi-nii is not allowed to.

"Don't approach her!"

Wha-? I know this voice... onee-san?

I turned the head where the voice came to see my onee-san, not far from us.

* * *

(Ichika POV)

I silently go to the place where came the voice; the little cascade.

I approached it and I noticed that the glade, where I am, is separated in 2 plateaus. The one where I'm is the higher and I must jump a tiny cliff to arrive to another plateau where is a little girl with blue hair on a rock and a man who's approaching her.

From my place, I can see them very well. The little girl on a rock has blue, short hair and she wears a white dress with small sandals because even if it's autumn, the weather is always warm.

I can't see her eyes but her face shows fear.

I looked at the man and I understand why the little girl is afraid.

He has a knife in his right hand and all of him show that he has a bad intention.

What would I do for her? How I can help her?

"I said to not approach her!"

I turned the head and I saw the other girl who yelled. Blue and short hair, like the other girl, but she seems more old.

How I can help them? I'm sure that even with the older, it would be difficult to get out from this situation. Even if I must run away from this place, nee-sama always said that I'm a man so I must help girls who are at stake.

The man with the knife didn't pay attention to the older girl and continue to approach slowly the younger that didn't move a bit.

An idea popped up in my head: I know what I shall do.

As a sleepwalker, I jumped the small cliff then I started to run towards the man, without pay attention to my ankle, and when the man saw me, it was too late for him.

When I arrived ahead him, I jumped and I knocked his crotch. He dropped his knife and he fell on the knees by cursing me. Before he can do anything, I knocked his face 2 times and he fell, the face against the ground.

_'I beat him just like this...?! I didn't know that I have this strength...'_

I returned towards the two blue haired girls but before I can see them well, I heard the youngest yells.

The man's hand pushed me of the way and I hit the rock where the youngest girl sat. One instant I saw blue star then I opened my eyes that closed when I hit the rock. A liquid with a metallic taste is in my mouth and my view is fuzzy.

But I really well saw the gun that the man pointed on the girls who ran away from here.

I rose by relying on the rock. My leg and my head are hurting me and I have envy to abandon... but I just can let this man shot on these girls.

I took a small pebble in my hand and I approached the man. I saw his hand tensed and in his face that he will shoot soon. When I was behind him, I hit him in the back, with the pebble. He cried, released his gun and returned towards me.

He gave me a hit on the face but I didn't feel it. It's like I'm here, fighting with this young man, and in the same time I'm really far from here.

He gave me many knock and hit but I didn't feel them more than the first. The only thing I felt was when I hit him again and again until he took a blow on his temple.

I felt happy to hit him and saw him bleeding.

When he collapsed because of his wound on his temple, I felt the pain.

The pain was in my leg then it quickly came in my whole body and the last thing I saw was the face of the girls, stupefaction on their faces and in their red and dark, very dark eyes.

**{1}**

He looks like so cute when he is sleeping... It's one of thing I can add in the list of what I find good of him. The one is the bravery. It's not everybody that can attack a man who is taller and especially who look likes more strong than you. The second is that he is mysterious. A cute little boy went out from the forest and he protected my little sister, Kanzashi, as he had nothing more important in the life to do.

"He not yet wakes up?"

I jumped in surprise. This voice..? I jumped from the mysterious boy's bed and I ran to Father's arms. "Father!"

He laughed and embraced me gently. 2 months and 13 days... it's the time I didn't see him. It's so good, to see him again and especially, to see his smiled again.

After several seconds, he released me. "Where is Kanzashi?"

I put a false smile on my lips and I said: "She is with Honne-chan. She is still a bit shocked by what happened..."

I returned towards boy's bed and I sat down and Father sat down next to me. "I see... what are you angry, my dear?"

How he...? I tried to hide my feelings so hard but Father yet saw them... It seems that I have still many to learn before I can beat him in this.

"Yes, you have still many things to learn, dear."

I smiled. "You're really scary when you do that, Father."

"Do what?"

I rolled my eyes. It's not like he doesn't know what I'm talking about; reading mind is truly something that he does well. I can understand why businessmen are afraid by Father.

Anyway, it's not the main subject...

"Have you something to ask, dear?"

Stupid mind reading ability... I took a breath then I started to speak. "How this man entered in the park?"

Father laughed then said: "What a honest question..." He pointed the boy in the bed and asked slowly; "Do you know his name?"

Father didn't answer to my question... I tilted my head and he continued; "His name is Ichika Sarashiki and he is your brother."

_'Our brother? Wha-?'_

Father put his hand and ruffled my hair. "Go search you sister, Tatenashi. And... Don't say it to her; I want this to be a surprise."

"Okay, Father."

I slowly went out from the room. My mind is filled with questions that have no answers.

_'My brother... Since when I had a brother?! It's impossible that Father had cheated on mom... right?'_

It's impossible to know with Father... He never allowed someone to see his true self. He just doesn't reveal himself to someone... except mom. Heck, only mom could read Father mind or talk with him by knowing what he is thinking! She was really the only one... but she is not there anymore.

If this boy is the result of a sin of father, what I would do?

Shall I accept him?

Shall I hate him?

...

Nha, impossible, he is just too cute.

**{1}**

It's the light who wakes up me from my sleep without dreams. Then it was the pain in my right leg.

I half-opened my eyes to see that I'm a room I didn't know.

Then the memories came... I'm in the manor, in my room. I reminded what happened yesterday and I removed the coverlet that is on me. I wear a black pajama and on my right ankle is a splint.

At this moment, the door opened and Sarashiki-san entered in the room. He smiled when he saw me. "Glad that you woke up... My daughters wanted to look after you all the night but I convinced them to sleep in their room."

Huh? He is not upset? Why he did not threw me back after my fugue?

"Sarashiki-san, why?" He put his fingers on my lips and smiled. "Now that you're a part of my family, you must call me Father."

Father... I never had a father... may I really trust him? And what is it strange feeling in my heart? I have so many questions...

"Katana, Kanzashi, you can enter."

The two girls I met in the glade entered. The big one is smiling and the other one blushed a bit. Now I can see them well.

Both of them have blue hair, red dark eyes and a pout on the lips. The younger have short hair, and in contrast to the older, the older, hers is curled inwards.

WAIT one second! They are his daughters?!

Sarashiki-san rose and placed his hands on their heads."Did you sleep well?"

""Well, father.""

He smiled and removed his hands.

"Good."

Tatenashi-san, no, Father come back to me and placed his hands on my shoulder then he smiled to his daughter. It's the second time is his eyes seemed being filled with gentleness. The first time was when he was with me, in her ahead of her tomb.

I believed that this man shows his feelings too easily but in fact... This man is an excellent actor. I wonder what are his other talents... anyway, this man isn't an idiot and I think I understand why he is unbeatable in business; this man is an excellent liar too.

"Ichika is a new part of our family. He is... your new brother."

Wha? Just like this? He just said that frankly? No lies or another thing of this kind?

"Our brother...?"

I turned the head to Kanzashi-chan, the one of the sisters who wears glasses. Her face is indecipherable and her eyes are hiding by her glasses. Heck, I would see them... Nee-sama said once time that eyes are doors to see the soul of a person.

Kanzashi-chan clasped her hands together in front of her chest and softly played with her fingers.

***Jiii***. She stared at me like I'm an exotic animal...what's with that?

"Oh, we have a cute little bro-"

Huh? The other one approached me without I noticed it and now she is touching my cheek!

"Says 'hello' to Katana-nee, Ichi-chan!" She did movement of the hand towards her little sister then said; "And to your Imouto-chan too!"

She is kind with me... why?

"Oh, are you a bit shy? Don't worry, this onee-san will help you!"

Why my heart is feeling so well?

"Father, Kanzashi-chan and me, may we show him the home?"

Am I... accepted?

"Yes, but you can't urge him to run until he'll walk without his splint."

"OK!"

Something soft and warm touched my hands. I looked at them and to see a small hand taking my right hand and another a bit bigger taking the other.

"Ichi-chan, we'll show you the dining room and my room too!"

Why your room too?

"Comes, nii-san."

It seems they accepted me... And I accepted them.

It's like this that my life as a Sarashiki started.

**{1}**

A man, swearing black clothes of butler, entered in a room illumined with the only one light of a computer. On this computer are several video that all shows a little boy who save 2 little girls from a man who has a gun.

It's easy to recognize a little river behind them and that all the kids swear clothe for a party, even if the boy had clothe that are darker, sadder.

The butler who entered in the room carries a tray that has a porcelain cup on it. He slowly approached the person who is ahead of the computer and he placed the cup next to one of the hand of the person. This person slowly returned towards his butler and he took the cup.

This person has blue dark hair and very dark red eyes. He wears a black tuxedo and he has a ring with a blue stone on his ring finger.

"Did you erase all information on Takyo Tsu? I don't want that someone discover that I engaged this man for that he did this." he said by showing the computer.

"All is right. Takyo Tsu doesn't exist anymore."

"Good..."

After this, the butler returned towards the door but the other man called him. "Severus, call the best Martial arts teachers for Ichika. I don't want that his talent and his skills are forgotten."

The butler lowered his head and said with his eyes that looked at the ground: "Yes, Sarashiki-sama." Then he made a bow towards his master.

Sarashiki-san rose from his chair and walked round his desk. Suddenly, he stopped and he returned towards his butler who continued to wait for a new order of his master. "Also Severus, can I have your opinion on today? On Ichika?"

The butler remade a bow. "Of course, Sarashiki-sama."

The blue haired sat down and crossed his legs. "So, what do you think?" he said with restlessness.

"I think it was dangerous for Katana-sama, Kanzashi-sama and especially for Ichika-sama. After all, he lost his sister 2 days ago. Nobody can be sure of what a kid who lost his family can do and will do, but this well ended."

The blue haired laughed then said with a smile: "You're always so direct and frank..."

If another man saw his smile, he would think that Sarashiki-sama is joking, but he isn't. It's simple to know this by looking at his eyes. A sharp glint could be seen from the eyes that belonged to the Sarashiki.

"It's my work to serve you and never ask something you don't want to say, Tatenashi-sama."

The man blue haired sighed then drunk in his glass. "And I'm happy of your faithful. I hope your daughters will be always like you with my daughters..."

"Honne and Utsuho will be faithful to Kanzashi-sama and Tatenashi-sama."

They are already faithful to them, and it's good like this, thought the butler. My daughters forget their problems when they are with Master's daughters, because they think Tatenashi's and Kanzashi's problems are more important.

However, they all lost their mother... How strange children can be. At least, I think Ichika-sama can help them. Something in his eyes just says that he can do something Hokuto-sama and me, we not arrived to do.

Healing their moral wounds.

Sarashiki-sama broke his thought by saying: "I know. They are your daughters, after all..."

As the blue haired don't added nothing, the butler slowly went out of the room and sighed. His master is always hesitant when the subject touches his daughter even if he didn't hesitate a very long time to engage this man, Takyo Tsu, a young soldat.

Only some people know this information and it's better like this.

Only God knows what people would do, knowing these.

Sarashiki-sama tells him it was a game and he was an actor in this game. An actor that needs to scary Kanzashi-sama and that Ichika-sama saw them. Takyo Tsu played this game with art until Katana-sama yelled and that Ichika-sama arrived ahead of him.

_'I yet don't understand how Ichika-sama arrived to not feel pain and practically killed the guy. Surely that Sarashiki-sama didn't say all the truth...'_

The butler shook his head. Whatever his master hid, it's not his problem. The role of a butler is to serve his master against winds and tides, without asking question. Master's choices become his choices. Master's ideas become his ideas.

Regardless what the butler thinks, it's his duty and he will make it.

Well, now I must go to iron news paper for Hokuto-sama. After all, he likes when his news papers are well flat.

* * *

**_Review, please! _**

**_And here's an omake I did some days ago._**

**_Omake: The bath_**

_'Haa...I'm so tired today...'_

Since my leg healed, Tatenashi-nee and Kan-chan want to show me every things in the domain. In same time, I have my lessons so it's a bit too much for me. But I can't arrive to say 'stop' to them. I wonder why...

Maybe because I like when they are with me.

Tatenashi-nee is such a carefree person, yet she's so strict when we are training in the dojou and during our lessons.

Kanzashi.. Well she is the opposite of Tatenashi-nee. While her older sister is cheerful and talkative, she's a serious person and doesn't talk to people very much. In fact, at beginning of our cohabitation, I believed that she was shy but, in fact, she can be like Katana-nee. Cheerful and joyceful.

Anyway, I'm in the onsen of the manor, trying to relax but the only thing I do is just thinking to them... Yeah, the manor has an onsen.

There is a large bath in the room, 2 medium-sized baths that had massaging and air-bubbling functions respectively, and one hinoki bath. Furthermore, there was also a sauna, a body shower and even a waterfall-style massage water pillar.

***GACHUNK!***

"Ha~I~ I'm here to take a bath."

"WHAT!?"

The bathroom door suddenly opened, and Katana-nee with a towel around her body came in.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm going to take a bath~"

How she can said that so innocently and without hesitation? Wait.. Take a bath.. With me? The only one that took a bath with me was Chifuyu-nee... A long time ago... when she was still alive.

I shook my head and smiled. Nothing can bring back her. It's like that and I must accept that.

Anyway... Wait one second, I'm NAKED!

"DON'T DO THAT, JUST DON'T DO THAT! AN-AND DON'T LOOK HERE!"

"Ara ara, you're really a shy introverted person. Okay, show everything you have to onee-san."

"I.."I stopped to cry and look at her, then I sighed deeply. Impossible to be in anger against this girl, not when she smiles like this.

I returned towards the wall to not see her and I tried top relax, trying to don't think to her.

I heard her who slowly entered in the water and approached me.

Her arms reached over from behind my back skillfully, and the finger seemed to be drawing something on my back.

I don't what I would do if she wasn't my sister. Surely that I'd campletely panick.

"Ne Nee-san.. Can you just go out?"

"I'll go once I take my bath."

It feels like resistance is futile.

"I got it...whatever you want..."

"Aha ~"

I sighed and tried to relax, one thing I tried to have since a long time now.

***GACHUNK!***

"Nii-san, are you here?"

I turned my head to the door to see a shocked Kanzashi. As Tatenashi-nee, she wears a towel. "N-nee-chan... Ni-san.. What are you doing?"

"I'm taking a bath with Ichi-chan~!"

How she can say this like that? Anyway, I must clear up before all this become a misunderstanding for Kanzashi-chan.

I pointed Katana-nee and I said:" She forced me."

"OH, it's not true... you're so mean, Ichi-chan~!"

Ufufu. Katana-nee laughed a bit then she looked at a less shocked Kanzashi-chan and smile. "Do you want to have a bath with us, Kan-chan~?"

It's like that, this evening ended with my 2 sisters in the onsen with me.

One is laughing and the other one is ignoring me.

Strangely, both of them are blushing... Nha, they just have warm because it's hot here.

* * *

**_Bad? Good?_**

**_Pairing is still undecided:_**

**_IchikaXKatana_**

**_IchikaXKanzashi_**

**_IchikaXMadoka_**

**_IchikaXLaura_**

**_IchikaXHouki_**

**_IchikaXCharlotte_**

**_IchikaXRin_**

**_IchikaXCecilia_**

**_IchikaXTabane_**

**_IchikaXKuu-chan_**

**_IchikaXHonne_**

**_IchikaXUtsuho_**

**_IchikaXNatasha_**

**_IchikaXOC (Who?)_**

**_IchikaXHarem_**

**_OR_**

**_Ichika is single (NO! It's not funny...)_**

**_OR_**

**_Ichika is gay (WTF!?)_**


	3. Chapter 2: My Sisters and Setsu

**_IMPORTANT: MY BETA READER DIDN'T YET READ THIS, BECAUSE SHE HAS AN ARM SURGERY... SO PLEASE, DON'T TELL ME THERE IS ERRORS IN THIS CHAPTER, BECAUSE I KNOW THIS._**

**_This chapter is 1+ year after the second chapter... Ichika is 9 years old now._**

* * *

**Chapter 2: My Problematics Sisters... and Setsu.**

* * *

_'Brrr - so cold…'_

It was the middle of February - time for high school entrance exams. That's why many 15 years old guy and girls are going to the building I'm going too. The only different between me and them, it's that I'm not 15 years old and that I'm here for my sisters.

"Ichika-sama, here we go."

I looked at Utsuho-san, maiden's sister and one of my friends, who is showing direction with her arm. I tried so hard to make her call me simply 'Ichika' but she is still adding 'sama' to my name...

She shows the door of the building. Speaking of wich, why is this place constructed like a military base with too many windows and doors? Seems like the architect was some local artiste who was trying too hard (and probably drunk) when he designed the place.

I mean, what's with this 'I'm too fancy to design with any semblance of order' attitude. Even from the outside, I can say that this building is a mess.

Let pass, I'm not there to talk about the architecture, I'm here for my dear little sister.

Today, Kanzashi-chan will do her first test with an IS.

Even she is a bit young to do this, she wanted to do it exactly to the same age that Katana-nee did that.

At least, she doesn't wanted this because of her ex-(stupid)-sister-complex.

I still remember how I discovered that she had a sister-complex... It was a snowing day.

* * *

_Flashback_

_'Where she went to?'_

Since some days, Kanzashi is disappearing frequently during a few hours. Nobody knows where she go and today, I tried to follow her, to give her coat to her. It's December and she didn't take her coat, even if it's cold there.

My mission doesn't have the success I hoped for.

I remember that Kanzashi ran out of the manor then she hastened her pace when she arrived in the forest of the domain. I went out of the manor when she arrived at the edge of the forest, like that she cannot see me who is following her.

And now, I'm the forest, searching an indication who can lead me to her. Her stepfoots are already disappearing because of the snow that fall, so I can,T follow them.

But the main problem is this.

_'Why does she ran away from here?'_

I believe I know the answer.

When Katana-nee and Kanzashi-chan are, both of them, with me, they act like normal sibling. But... something in the way of speaking of Kanzashi-chan when she talks about our sister make me feel ill at ease.

She don't like to talk, to see or even to think to her.

Kanzashi-chan don't dislike Katana-nee, but she doesn't like her either.

It is what I saw since I'm here, since 3 months.

In brief, Kanzashi-chan prefer her books to her sister.

_'Her books?... Bingo!'_

Where I saw her who was reading a book the first time? Near of the stream!

I ran towards this direction, the heart filled with joy and impatience to see her. What I saw was not exactly what I excepted to see.

I saw the perfect example of a sad person.

Kanzashi was crying, curled up on the rock I saw her the first time.

"Uwaaaaaaaaa...uwaaaaaaaaaaa..."

I could feel 2 feelings that got out of her; the despair and the darkness.

There was only one thing I could do. Comfort her. After all, Chifuyu-nee always said that when I see a girl crying or sad, I must help her. I slowly approached her and I placed her coat on her shoulders.

Immediatly, she raised her head and looked at me through her tears. "O-Onii-sama..."

"You will catch a cold if you don't wear this."

She snorted, wiped her tears and tried to smile. One second after... well, one second after, I was on the ground and she was crying in my arm.

I don't know how many time she cried. I don't know many time I held her in my arm.

But I know very well the face she had.

It was the face of someone who is hopeless.

Suddenly, she stopped to cry and she raised. She smiled with a fake smile and said with a small voice that everything was okay now.

"What going on, Kanzashi?"

"Nothing. I'm right... I-I was just..."

If everything is right, Kanzashi, why do your eyes continue to cry? Why do you seem so desperate?

"Do you want that I go research Honne-chan or Katana-nee?"

After that sentence, I right away know that this was not the thing to say. "NO! I-I don't want that N-Nee-san comes here!"

Weird... she just reacted when I said Katana-nee's name. Weird... or not that weird.

_'So, I was right to think that Kanzashi-chan have problems with Katana-nee.'_

If I want to solve this problem, I need to know what is the root of the issue.

"Why?" I asked with all innocence I had.

She sniffed, breathed deeply then she said:"Be-because I don't want she takes your attention again!"

Those words... cut my heart in piece. It is my fault? Did I pay more attention to Katana-nee than her? Am I a horrible older brother? Is that everywhere I come, I hurt someone? Am I useless?

Those dark though were broken by my little sister who surely had darker though than me. "I would like to be like her..."

No, you don't have the right to say this. me too, i wanted that, but it's just impossible and selfish.

"Kanzashi-chan."

She raised her head from my shoulder and looked at my eyes. "What, Onii-sama?"

"Why do you want to become like her? It's a stupid wish."

She cowered in my arm and lowered her head when I said it. Maybe I was to harsh, but it was the truth and she needed to hear that.

"I don't understand..." I lowered to see her face, but I couldn't because her face was against my shoulder.

"I don't understand, onii-sama... Who would not like to be like her? She has the perfect appearance, outstanding brain, athletic ability that far surpasses an ordinary person, the charisma that locks the hearts of many in! I can't imagine what she will become when she will be older!"

It's not jealousy that Kanzashi-chan have, as I thought first.

It's fear.

Fear of the solitude. Fear of to be unloved. Ans so many others...

"Kanzashi... look at my eyes."

She raised her head and her eyes filled with tears met my eyes. I took her head between my hands and I slowly approached her head to my head.

"You're stupid to think that people, or me, will more love you if you become like Tatenashi-nee. Too, it's impossible... because you are you and Katana-nee is herself. Why do you want to be like her? You're intelligent, cute, kind, awesome! I can't dream to have a better little sister, because you're the best on your own way! And Tatenashi-nee, Father, Honne-chan and Utsuho-san think this too!"

She rubbed her tears and said slowly, a bit as Honne-chan: "They... think this?"

I sighed and I said with a smile. "Of course!"

"And... So... You... don't prefer her?"

I tightly held her in my arms and I whispered: "Of course not... baka imouto-chan."

_Flashback_

* * *

After that, Kanzashi-chan made many efforts to become more close with Katana-nee. Katana-nee also did many efforts and they began to have a normal relation between sisters.

I never talked of what happened that day and Kanzashi-chan never wanted to talk about it, but our relationship changed. I'm sure about this. My sisters started to become more and more closer to me, and I'm sure that now I'm their brother in their eyes. Not anymore an outsider who went out from nowhere.

"Ichika-sama?"

I nodded and I slowly followed Utsuho-san to enter in the building.

OK. I really don't like this place. Why all the walls are in glass tiles? Doesn't that lower air conditioning efficiency? I wouldn't want to be caught in here if there's an earthquake; I'd be sliced to ribbons. Why are those lights stacked so close to one another? Was he lighting the corridor or building a heater? Doesn't that use a lot of electricity? How does someone squeeze in there to change the bulbs? Why is the roof so ridiculously high?

Seriously, our summer's home is really more beautiful. I'm maybe critic but when I see something truly unsightly, I need to say it, even if I just say in my though.

Kanzashi-chan and Katana-nee said that it's a default to not say what I think or what I need and to not show my feelings, but at least, nobody can read my though or discover who I am.

This help me a lot when I have need to talk with nobleman, rich, and all of these man. With a fake smile or with empty eyes, people can do many things without other people know their though.

"Ichika-sama?" Utsuho watched me with intensity then pointed a door. " This is the waiting room. Wait for me some minutes, I need to go to search your pass and to say to Sarashiki-sama and Tatenashi-sama that you are there."

I nodded and she left quickly. She really wants to go to see Nee-san now... Strangely, when Utsuho isn't with Tatenashi-nee, she is more stressed and more authoritarian.

But it's normal, after all, Utsuho-san is Katana-nee's personal maid and katana-nee is her best friend, though she says that she is really annoying.

I approached the door and I entered in the room. Sadly, this room is exactly like every place I saw in this building: ugly.

I sat down on a chair and I did the only thing I can do; waiting for them.

I wonder what they are doing and when Katana-nee and Kan-chan will be here... Father said that Kanzashi has to do a test to know her capacities with an IS. Although I'm her brother, I wonder why Father wanted that I came too her. After all, I'm a boy and boy can't use an IS.

Maybe that he wants I meet IS's engineers.

That, that's would be great!

Father wanted us, his children, to know everything about IS, or Infinite Stratos, because it's the important thing to know now. Anyway, I discovered so many things that I believed to be impossible, but Tabane-san beat many of my beliefs with her machine.

Her invention is... it shocked and changed the whole world.

Possessing technology and combat capabilities far more advanced than any other weapon system, the IS threatens to destabilize the world. Faced with such an overpowering weapon, the nations of the world enact the "Alaska Treaty", which states that IS will never be used for military combat and that existing IS technology must be equally distributed to all nations, to prevent any one nation from dominating the others.

The introduction of the IS does, however, have a major effect on society. As IS can only be operated by women, there is a shift in the power balance between men and women, where women now dominate society over men.

In a Clan, as the Sarashiki Clan, boys become engineers and girls become IS pilot.

Anyway, the crucial thing is that thanks to the IS, the world has entered a new age of peace.

All that due to a bunny woman.

Many people who don't know her think that Tabane-san is serious, authoritarian, etc. In reality, Tabane-san is completely the opposite of that...

_'Tabane-san...'_ I never said to Father that I known Tabane-san, but I think he knows this. Although 'known' is a big word. Tabane-san recognized that I existed because she was Chifuyu-nee's best friend. Otherwise, I could be the emperor of China, she will not even look at me.

Now, she surely forgot all about me.

But I wonder how Houki-chan, her little sister and my childhood friend is now. We had habit to train together and she was one of the better swordwomen in the dojo of her family.

The Shinonono Clan is a very known clan for its warriors and its involvement in Japan's economic.

One other important about the Shinonono Clan: it is the enemy of the Sarashiki Clan for 10 generation now.

So, I hope Houki-chan forgot all about me and Chifuyu-nee.

I hope this because, now, we are enemy even if it's because of a stupid accident that happened before our birth. In everything, I must follow the instructions of my clan, because my name is Ichika Sarashiki.

_'No more Ichika Orimura. No more weak little boy. No more powerless boy who can do nothing for the people he loves.'_

This boy didn't exist since I accepted to become his son, the son of Hokuto Sarashiki and a member of the Sarashiki Clan.

"Oh, my cute brother is already here?"

Immediately after this, I felt arms rounds my neck and a breath in my right ears.

I rolled my eyes then said: "Katana-nee, can you release me."

***Fuu*** She breathed in my ear then she released me.

Then after, she did something worst.

Katana-nee, as habit when she is teasing me, is touching my cheeks with a smile.

"Doing what?" she asked innocently.

I sighed then I removed her hand from my cheek and continued to watch the wall ahead of me.

After some minutes, as I was bore of looking in a wall, I did a fatal error.

I looked at Katana-nee.

And I saw her cursed puppy's eyes.

"Why are you always so serious?"

I diverted my eyes but it was already ended; I can't fight against these eyes. I closed and immediately after, I felt something warm touching my cheeks. "You cheeks are so soft..."

She continue to touch my cheeks and I'm sure that I blushed. Not for BAD REASONS! She is my sister and I love her as this. Hack, I won't and I just can't love her in another way.

Anyway, I just don't like when she is doing this...

"Katana-sama? Why are you here?!"

Katana-nee stopped to caress my cheeks and she returned towards Utsuho-san. She raised a finger and said slowly, as she talks to a child; "Calls me Katana or Kat-chan, Utsu.."

Utsuho-san shook her head and sighed.

"I have your pass, Ichika-sama. Someone will pick you in some minutes."

"Okay. Thank you, Utsuho-san."

She nodded then she took Katana-nee by the scruff of her neck and went out of the room, ignoring nee-san's shouts.

I watched them went out then I rubbed my cheeks to remove the impression of her hand on my skin. Really, my nee-san is a troublemaker... for Utsuho-san.

I smiled. It's for this that we all love her, after all.

***BOOM***

The ground quaked and I hold my chair to sustain myself. What was that?!

***BOOM***

This time, all walls of the room shake and 2 of them cracked. I must get out of this place, now!

***BOOM***

I went out of the room to see many people running everywhere with an expression of fear on their faces.

What's on the Earth is going on?!

"HEY YOU! Everybody must evacuate NOW!"

The woman who yelled approached me. She has blond hair and green eyes and she seems to be in her early twenties. "It's not a place for a.." She looked at me with confusion some seconds before she said; "...little boy."

I don't know what make me angry. That she called me 'little or that she don't saw that I am a boy to the first sigh. Occasionally, some people like this woman think that I'm a girl or they are not sure about it.

Thought I have short hair and that, to my opinion, I look like more a boy than a girl, that happened, at least, 10 times.

Instead of yell in her, I prefered to ask her. "What is happening?"

She looked at me with a shocked face then she wrinkled her eyebrows. "That don't concern you. Just follow the people they are going to the bunker." after that, she turned and ran away.

A bunker. Nothing to do with the ancient bunker in reinforced concrete. A bunker today is a big underground room with a shield, like IS's shield. Impossible for a normal weapon to break this.

There only 2 options why people would go to the bunker. 1- We are in a war and Tokyo is attacking by its enemy.

2- An IS's attack.

The first is impossible, because normally, I would know it, if we were in a war, so it's the second. Even if this seems to be impossible, it's the opposite. IS's attack already happened in some place in the world, because of an organization named Task Phantom.

That's unknown of people because a family, a Clan, hid that.

The name of this Clan is Sarashiki.

But.. why on the Earth an IS would attack here?

***BOOM***

Then it hits me. I know why. In this building, there are the exam for the entrance in the IS Academy.

And my little sister is in the same place that the IS that here, because she did tests with it.

Shit, shit, and shit.

I ran towards the place I saw Utsuho-san and Katana-nee went. It is surely to this place that the IS stored. Otherwise, I must run as a madman in all the building.

I must find my sisterse. It was what I though.

Even if I can do anything against an IS, even if I can nothing against the people who are attacking this place, I must do this.

_'No more Orimura Ichika, no more weak boy.'_

Because I know what happen to the enemy of Task Phantom.

The IS pilot who will find my sisters will be happy to kill them.

I opened all the doors I saw but no one leads to the place I want to be. Then I arrived to a door not as all other. Why it is not as all other...? It's simple, the door that is in iron is cut in two parts that are on the ground.

There only one thing that can do this; an IS.

It seems that I'm arrived.

I slowly approached the door, without enter in the room to see the back of a woman in an IS, an Uchigane.

The Uchigane is a highly-rated 2nd generation frame. As a defensive model, it focuses stablility and is easy to use for beginners as a training model for the Students in the IS Academy. It looks like an armored samourai and its only weapon is a katana.

_'How does this IS arrived in terrorist's arm?'_

But the fact that a woman in a IS attacked this place isn't the most important thing. The woman is threatening my sister, Katana. She is protecting something, that I can't see, with her body.

She has some bruises and nicks on her... that makes me upset.

"Move, little girl, and I will not hurt you more. Otherwise... you will die."

"Never!"

So, this woman don't know that my sister is a Sarashiki... Good. Too, she didn't yet see me. But katana-nee did not see me too, and that, it's not good.

I would like do something for that nee-san see me, but if I do something, the woman will see me too.

It's bad. Really bad.

Maybe I would attack her? Nha, I don't have a weapon and even if I have one, an IS is a thousand time more strong than another weapon.

The White Knight in the White Knight Incident proved it. It was the first time people saw an IS, and this IS saved the Japan.

3 years ago, an unknown hacker hacked multiple military computers to send 2.341 missiles, 207 fighter jets, 7 cruisers, 5 aircraft carriers and 8 satellites. However, there is no human loss in that incident. the White Knight appeared and neutralised the threat. Soon the other countries sent out their armies to try to capture or destroy the unit, only to have them bested by a single unit. The White Knight would then disappear from the world, never to be seen again, while leaving behind a legacy that came to be called the "White Knight Incident".

I shook the head and continue to watch what is happening.

Katana-nee moved a bit and I saw them. The things behind nee-san are 2 IS.

In the same time, the woman in the IS raised her katana to attack.

What happened after was in slow motion. I ran from where I was and I pushed Tatenashi-nee away. I saw the katana that slowly approached me. I saw the IS that was just next to me. I saw my hand touched it.

I can easily describe my feeling in this moment. I felt my heart filled with sadness, hope, and fear, not for me, I'm not scary by my death since a long time now, but for Katana-nee.

As I said early, the major problem with the IS is that the machine will only react to women. So the thing in front of me was like a doll in a glass display case. It didn't do anything, and never would. It's just a decoration.

But.. something, somewhere in my head told me the opposite.

* * *

***Gya*...*gyann*...**

Attracted by the sound of waves from afar, I'm walking alone on the unfamiliar beach. Why I'm walking? Why I'm there? for some reasons, I don't feel stress or envy to have answer to my questions.

As I step forward, the white sand below my feet would let out a sandy sound.

My feet feel the sand and the heat directly. There's the smell and sound of the tide and waves from the seas, and there's a cool breeze blowing at me, and the bright sun that's burning me slightly but painfully.

"-.- ~- ."

Suddenly, I hear singing.

A singing voice that's full of clarity and vibrancy.

Feeling somewhat mindful of it, I head towards where the singing's coming from.

***Kisu* *Kisu* *Kisu***

The sand below the feet respond carefree.

"La, la~ ,lalala "

A girl's standing there.

The waves dampen her toes slightly, as the girl continued to sing and dance about.

Her shiny bright white hair dances around.

The white one-piece dress dances under the sea breeze, occasionally flipping up.

For some reason, I didn't want to call her out, so I just watched her silently, standing here.

The occasional breeze felt comfortable, and I stared at the scenery in front of me in a trance-like state.

Hearing the rustling of the waves, I stare at the girl patiently.

For some reason, her voice and dance made me nostalgic. As if I heard this before... in another time and maybe in another life. A life I decided to forget.

But once I recovered, the girl stopped singing.

She's no longer dancing, just staring at me.

Slowly, the girl approached me and takes my hand in hers. I looked directly in her eyes to see a blue and deep ocean looking at me seriously. There was another feeling in her eyes but I didn't have the time to understand what it was, because she asked me questions that changes my world. That change the world.

"Do you want power?"

Is I want power? This question... must have only one answer.

"Do you want to be the strongest?"

Do I want to be the strongest? Bizarrely, this question didn't shock me. Somewhere, I know who she is and what she asks these questions, but I can't arrive to understand why.

"Do you want strength?"

Strength... truly, there is only one answer I can give to her.

"Yes, I want them."

She smiled then she released my hands and turned to the horizon. I was disconcert by her actions, but strangely, I felt it was okay. Itw as okay to just rest next to her. It was okay to be my true self for some minutes.

So, I also started to watch the landscape around me, but my eyes always return to this girl. This place is so strange.. and so peaceful and beautiful. The sea under me is fascinating me, as far as the silver hair of the girl next to me.

"Why do you want power?"

Hmm? I looked at her to see that her eyes are filled with will.

"Why do you want it?"

I already have an answer to this question. One truth in my life that I mustn't forget.

"Why I want power?... It's simple; If I'm not strong, if I don't have strength, I cannot protect people I love. World is not fair, I know it, so I will save and protect people I love with all I have. I don't want that what happened before happen another time. Whatsoever Fate, World, Shinigami or God, I will not allow him to take what is precious for me."

To my surprise, the girl started to laugh quietly. Suddenly, she stopped to laugh and she approached me. She placed her hand on my cheek and smiled with gentleness.

"Thank you for this honest answer, Ichika Orimura. Not many men could answer like this."

Orimura... that was a long time ago that someone called me like this. How does she know? Anyway, isn't the most important thing. "My name is Ichika Sarashiki, not anymore Orimura."

One moment, the girl seemed to be... sad. Then she took her hat and placed in a way that I can't see her face anymore.

"I see... well, Ichika Sarashiki do you want to become my Master?"

I'm sure that during some seconds, I must seem to an idiot with my open mouth and my large eyes. Her Master? What is this?

"If you become it, you will have the strength you want so hard."

I know that something is lacking. Somewhere, somewhat is lacking...

"But... you must give me something in exchange."

My heart started to beat uncontrollably. What will be the price of the strength this girl offer me?

"I want... your memories. Your joys, your fears, your dreams, your love... I want to know everything about you. I want to be with you on the road you chose. It's what I want."

Yet, there's only one answer I can give to this girl.

"All is for you, if you give me what I want."

The girl smiled, placed her other hand in my cheek. "Very well, Ichika Sarashiki, until death do us part, I, Setsu, is your shield, your sword and you are my Master. The only one who can give me life."

The world became black after this, but I had the time to see 2 wings.

Blue, black and white wings.

Not like wings of an angel, nor as a bird's wings. More like wings of a... dragon.

"There are some people who are calling you and who are waiting for you, Ichika-sama. We must go, now."

* * *

I opened my eyes.

And I had the impression to truly see the world for the first time.

The world that I saw through the IS data was like… I don't know how explain this.

The only thing I can think is: '_Tabane-san, you did a really good job with this.'_

All sorts of information flooded into my consciousness. In just a few seconds, anything and everything I could have wanted to know materialized in front of my eyes: the basic movements of the IS, operation method, capabilities, characteristics, existing equipment, active time limit, movement range, sensitivity, radar search, armor residue, output gauge, and so on... as if I had used it for years and refined my technique to perfection. In those few seconds, I understood everything about it, and mastered it.

The vision was also linked to all sorts of sensors, the numbers and readouts appearing directly in my mind. I could "feel" information about my surroundings through those readouts.

"What… what's going on?" I turned the head to see the woman in the Uchigane looking at me like I'm a demon.

I smiled. Maybe that I'm a kind of demon... who will do anything to protect his family.

Jet operation normal? Confirmed. My right hand felt heavy, and I looked over to see a weapon form out of light. A sword grew and extended out of nothing. This sudden increase in knowledge of the world drifted over me like a cool breeze. I was ultra-aware thanks to the IS components, but I felt comfortable - complete. I understood everything about it.

It's not the same thing, to learn about IS theory and to drive an IS. Really not the same thing.

I just heard my instincts and I attacked the woman.

* * *

_**Thank you for the review for the second chapter, my dears readers!**_

_**Lajoie, to answer to your question: My favorite pairing? Well, it's a big question... I have a preference for Katana, Kanzashi and maybe Charlotte, or someone older than Ichika... SO, the pairing is not decided. I think I will just let the readers chose...**_

**_Pairings:_**

**_IchikaXKatana_**

**_IchikaXKanzashi_**

**_IchikaXMadoka_**

**_IchikaXLaura_**

**_IchikaXHouki_**

**_IchikaXCharlotte_**

**_IchikaXRin_**

**_IchikaXCecilia_**

**_IchikaXTabane_**

**_IchikaXKuu-chan_**

**_IchikaXHonne_**

**_IchikaXUtsuho_**

**_IchikaXNatasha_**

**_IchikaXOC (Who?)_**

**_IchikaXHarem_**

**_OR_**

**_Ichika is single (NO! It's not funny...)_**

**_OR_**

**_Ichika is gay (WTF!?)_**

* * *

_**As the chapter wasn't that long, I add some stats.**_

* * *

_**Name:**_ Ichika Sarashiki, formerly Ichika Orimura

_**Gender:**_ Male (or female? It already happened that someone believed that he was a little girl.)

**_Age_**: 9 years old (but he prefers when people think he is older.)

**_STATS_**

**_Strength_**: D (He is yet a little boy...)

_**Agility:**_ A++++++++, almost S ( He is a monkey!)

_**Speed:**_ A++

_**Defense**_: F

_**Endurance:**__ C_

_**Intelligence:**_A+ (very smart... but he is yet a bit naïve.)

_**Luck:**_Z- (We talk about Ichika Sarashiki there.)

**_Infinite Stratos: _**We don't know its name now, but it will be discover soon (you can give me idea!)

**Skills:**

_Protection_

A skill that makes him just think to one thing; Protection. He don't feel his wounds anymore and just focus on his enemy and how he can protect people he care about.

xXx

_**Name:**_ Katana Sarashiki

_**Gender:**_ Female

**_Age_**: 10 years old

**_STATS_**

**_Strength_**: C

_**Agility:**_ B

_**Speed:**_ C

_**Defense**_: A

_**Endurance:**_A

_**Intelligence:**_S (too smart for her age. Truly too smart...)

_**Luck:**__ S _(Her luck isn't something normal. Oh, wait, she isn't normal.)

**_Infinite Stratos: _**Mysterious Lady (When she will be 14 years old.)

XxX

_**Name:**_ Kanzashi Sarashiki

_**Gender:**_ Female

**_Age_**: 9 years old

**_STATS_**

**_Strength_**: F-

_**Agility:**_C

_**Speed: **_C

_**Defense**_: A

_**Endurance:**_D

_**Intelligence:**_A+ (Is all Sarashiki children are smart?)

_**Luck:**__ D _(She isn't really a lucky person but this can change.)

**_Infinite Stratos:_**I will think to this, one day.


	4. Chapter 3: Sad Day In The Clan

**IMPORTANT: This chapter is four years after the 3 chapter.**

* * *

**_Chapter 3: Sad Day In The Clan _**

* * *

In an unknown place, a little girl with black hair and pale skin and who seems to have 12 years old maximum turned on a TV.

"Hello there, and welcome to 'ASA MADE NI TV'." Man A said.

Man B continued for him. "Today's topic is about Hokuto Sarashiki's death."

Man A, C and D nodded seriously. C continued: "I'm not sure about this new. The Sarashiki Clan said nothing about this."

Man D shook his head. "The Sarashiki Clan just told us that Sarashiki Hokuto died yesterday, September 17th, in an explosion. I think it's enough to shake the economic world."

Man A nodded. "You're right. Hokuto Sarashiki was a major figure in the economy of the Japan and of the Russia; the works his companies did and are still doing is incredible. IS, medicine, weapons... he was in most great projects."

Man C smiled for the first time then said: "He wasn't only a businessman... he was also a great philanthropist. Many people will cry for this handsome man."

**-ZAP-**

The little girl turned off the TV with a smile, no, a grin on her face.

A little laugh went out from her beautiful mouth.

"Finally... I'm coming soon, Ichika."

**{3}**

_**Sarashiki Clan Park**_

The silence in the Sarashiki Clan assembly point filled with so many people was startling.

From the back row I was, I could see all heads of the people dressed in clothes of burial.

The Sarashiki Clan assembly point is a traditional dojo, built in 1890. It is located in the park of the domain of the Sarashiki Clan, in Kyoto. It was built to look similar to an Edo-era castle.

Nobody was talking; nobody is looking at someone, but a black marble coffin with blue decoration.

In this coffin, is resting forever Tatenashi the 16th; my father.

How that happened? Why his corpse is in this coffin? Why he passed away?

Yet, I'm not sure of this... I'm just sure that Task Phantom will pay for what it did.

Family's friend and the media told normal people that; my father died in his plane because of an explosion, but it's not true. Anyone who knew my father knows that Tatenashi the 16th would not die because of an accident. It's practically an insult to his memories to believe this.

Moreover, I don't believe that it's Phantom Task that killed him, I know it.

The girl, Madoka, told me that.

Bizarrely, I trust her and I don't arrive to hate her, even if she works for the damned organization called Task Phantom.

Then, slowly, a priest man dressed in traditional clothes of burial and that I didn't recognize advanced on the platform and points the coffin with his hand. "Tonight, we're present to honor the memory of Tatenashi the 16th."

His voice, as it broke a dream in this strange silence, seemed to go out of a nightmare.

Then, he pointed a woman seated alone, in the forefrondressed, dressed in traditional clothes of a Sarashiki combatant.

This woman, I know her; she is my beloved sister.

"Tonight, we'll celebrate the birth of Tatenashi the 17th!"

Silently, the woman rose up and looked at all us.

As one man, everybody in the audience bent down until our forehead touch the ground and we rose up. We re-did this action two more time.

After this, the priest man continued his speech: "Now, remember this, you who took the oath to Tatenashi the 16th; you are faithful vassals of the Sarashiki Clan!"

Yet, as one man, we repeated what he told us. ""We are faithful vassals of the Sarashiki Clan."

With a voice that became louder, he said: "You will never break your oath!"

""We will never break our oath.""

"You will answer to the cry of distress of the Clan!"

That's strange that it's the priest man who seems to be hysteric and the hundred men in front of him are calm, in mourning. Yet, it's comprehensible. Father was a man who was respected for his wisdom and intellect and loved because... he was him. No need to explain that.

""We will answer to the cry of distress of the Clan.""

"You swear this on your honor!"

""We swear this on our honor.""

This is it. We just finish our oath.

An oath that has such significance...

I mean, my family, the Sarashiki Clan, is a family that behind the cover of a traditional Clan with a long history, it's actually a secret organization fighting against another secret organization known as Phantom Task.

This organization is known as [Ruined Country Weaving Industry] - [Phantom Task]. It had seen 50 years of operations and according to rumour the organization is born from the World War II. They have no allegiance to any country, no religious cause, no ideology and the races of the people involved are unknown. That is why the organization is so difficult to predict. They also had numeral clashes with the Sarashiki Family, because my family has some underground dealings. There are two main groups in the organization; The Board of directors who manages the organization and the Operational squad full of various specialists. They begun targeting IS's due to their deadly potential to wreak havoc internationally.

It also managed to stay in the shadows because countries who lost their IS's to them refused to announce their losses, as it would put them on a disadvantageous position to rival countries. This is strongly due to a fact that a country with more IS cores will have an advantage in the political monopoly. This is proven by that IS cores are things any country would desire. Another reason for concealing the loss of an IS is that it would inflict a heavy loss on the national defense side. Thus nobody would reveal that their IS's got stolen.

Phantom Task is a really large group not to be underestimated due to the infiltration capabilities of the members and their high level skills in IS battles.

To return to my family, the name Tatenashi is not a real name: it's a tradition that the eldest sibling of the Sarashiki family must replace his/her name with Tatenashi when he/she becomes head of the family.

After this ceremony, everybody must forget that the Head had a former name. He/She is Tatenashi Sarashiki, nothing either.

Nobody can call him/her by his/her real name.

It's how that happens.

Now that the ceremony is ended, everybody who isn't in the Main Family need to leave.

It's the only privacy moment that the Main Family can have with the dead man. The only one.

Normally, as I'm not truly the son of Tatenashi the 16th, I would leave with the other people, but my father has written in his Testament that I'm must stay with my sisters.

Slowly, the men and the women in the auditorium went out, in a silence and so slowly that I believed that they would never get out. Finally, Utsuho-san, Honne-chan went out.

Without a word, I approached the stage where Kanzashi, the priest man and nee-san were already.

We all sat on the ground, in seiza.

"Hi, heir and heiress of the Clan. My name is Kyomy Mamoru and I'm the priest of the temple in this park."

Ah, I know who this man is now. Father already told me about this man, Kyomy Mamoru. 'A bit hothead but very faithful and loyal to the Clan.' It was Father's words.

He turned towards me and Kan-chan and he smiled. "My job is that you know what you can do as possible future Head."

Possible future Head... Until that nee-san has children, Kan-chan and me, we will be possible future Head of the Clan.

"As you know, now that Tatenashi the 17th is born, you don't have the right to call the Head by her former name. You also don't have the right to don't do something she ordered you to do. Also, you must be with her in her council. Otherwise, you know the other rights and obligation you have."

After these words he turned his head to nee-san.

"I'm sure that you know all rights and obligations you have, Tatenashi-sama, but I'm sure you don't know one that nobody know apart the priests of the Sarashiki Clan and the Sarashiki's Head."

Nee-san tended a bit when she heard that then she re-became normal.

The priest man saw this and smiled, and then his smile disappeared suddenly. "This thing is the first order that you will give to someone of your Family. It'll show your power and it also supposed to show the respect that the Family have for you, the Head."

The silence after that was really... strange. Father never talked of this. Never.

The priest man broke my thoughts when he raised up then went to the door, bent down then got out to let Kanzashi-chan, I and... My older sister have a little and last moment with our defunct father.

Kanzashi was next of the coffin, crying silently in the unreal silence for the first time in the daytime and nee-san was... she was also next of it, and she placed her hand on the coffin. Even if I just can see her back, I know that she was trembling.

Her hand was shaking on the coffin.

It's in this moment that something knocked me.

My sister, 13 years old, became the 17th Head, the 17th Tatenashi of our Clan.

And I, her adoptive brother, must help her with all I have... but how can I help her when I don't know what to do when she is in this state?

It's then that I felt something warm in my arms. I lowered my head to see Kanzashi who approached me and who took me in her arms without I noted it. She rose up her head and smiled under her tears.

Dear Kanzashi... she knows that I'm sad even if I don't cry and that I didn't show my feelings and she tried to cheer me up... she knows too well, but she is my sister so it's OK.

Plus, thanks to you Kanzashi, I know what I need to do now.

I took her hand in mine and I approached nee-san who was still next to the coffin.

"Nee-san..."

She turned in my direction and I saw her eyes that were normally filled with joy and many other things, empties.

I did the only thing to do: I took both in my arms.

I don't know how many time they stayed in my arms.

I don't know how many time they cried.

I don't know when Utsuho told us that people behind the doors were waiting for us.

I just know that it was the good thing to do, because it's felt right to be in each other arms.

**{3}**

**2 days after, Ichika's bedroom**

I entered in my bedroom and sat on my bed.

_'That was awful.'_

I sighed. God, I don't like these men... these old men don't like nee-san, even if they are still in the Sarashiki Council thanks to her. Speaking of this, it was complicated too, but now, I know where I will be in 3 years. ISA; Infinite Stratos Academy.

I shook my head. Don't need to think to this now. I have 3 years of what will change in my life when most people in the world will know that I can control an IS.

To return o the nee-san's Council, it was not satisfying for me. It didn't make me happy for nee-san; so such responsibilities and so little moment for you.

The thing that makes me feel sad and angry is that nee-san will have this all her life... after all, she is the new Head.

Suddenly, my heart crushed and I just wanted that my ancient life come back; play with my sisters, Honne-chan and Utsuho-san like normal children, be lazy on my bed, thinking to the strange who is my father, to Task Phantom, to my sisters, to Madoka... Madoka... our first meeting, was to say the least, awkward.

I was at Kyoto, several days after what happened with the IS, 4 years ago; the Clan sent me there to hid me and to think to the good things to do.

She just fell on me, from a building, then told me 'Hello, Ichika.'. Yeah, it was strange, but it was her.

After we talked a bit, she told me that her name is Madoka and that she is working for Task Phantom. he also told me that it was Task Phantom that attacked the building the day I used an IS for the first time.

She told me she knows about me and my 'peculiarity'.

I didn't attack her when she told me that and she didn't attack me either when I told her my name. Instead of attacking me, she smiled and said' I know.'.

It's like this that our strange friendship, if I can call it 'friendship', started.

I lay down on my bed and let my thoughts on this strange girls who looks like so much to Chifuyu-nee wander.

After a while, my eyes started to close themselves and Morpheus went to caught me in his arms.

***PING***

That loud noise woke up me brutally. Did I even sleep?

I looked around to see my computer that was turned on. Something extremely strange, seeing that my computer needs a password that I say it to turn on.

I rose up from my bed and I sat down on my chair, in front of my computer.

It's at this time that I saw it; an icon on my screen.

It was something strange because I never see this icon before; it went out from nowhere.

It had a blue oval shape with a black heron that extends its wings to the sky, as it wants to fly.

It's the picture that is on the flag of our Clan: it's our emblem.

I clicked on the icon.

The computer screen became black then the face of the man I learnt to call 'father' appeared.

He smiled and rose up his glass that is filled with an amber liquid. "Hi Ichika."

He drank then continued: "If you see this video, that's mean that I'm a dead man... or that I'm practically dead."

He had a little laugh then he sniffed. "Years ago, I'd never imagine that I'd die before my daughters have their 18 years... Anyway, I didn't send you this video to talk of my youthness."

He drank and sighed deeply. "As you know, Katana will become the next head of the Sarashiki Clan and she will be baptized Tatenashi, as every Sarashiki's Head."

Why he talks about it?

"You surely wonder why I'm talking about this, right?"

That man knew me too well.

"I'm talking of this because I have a favor to ask you. I would like that you help Katana, because she needs help in her new jobs, and Kanzashi, simply because I think she needs your help, for the next months. It will be truly difficult for them..."

I don't understand. Why is he asking me this? They're my sisters, why I would not help them with all I have?

He filled his glass with the amber liquid then looked at me intensely. "After this, you would do whatever you what to do. You can stop to fight Task Phantom with Sarashiki Clan; you can go in a journey through the world... whatever."

What the...? I'm his adoptive son, a part of Sarashiki Clan, why he told me this? Plus, ever since news about me as an IS pilot broke out, it was either the mass media, the ambassadors from other countries, or even human DNA research people who were sent over, saying that 'we have to do a live sample no matter what'.

I can understand this; because without exception, there haven't been any 'male' IS pilots before, so every country wants a part of me. But... whoever would go along with that is an idiot and sadly, there are many idiots in the world.

Sarashiki Clan protects my identity after what happened 4 years ago, so only some people know who I am, and the Clan also trains me as an engineer and an IS pilot.

I debt everything I am and more.

"I know you think you have a debt towards me and the Sarashiki Clan, but you're wrong. Ichika, you never had one." He had a laugh and smiled with sweetness. "In fact, it's quite me and my family which are in debt towards you."

What is talking about? It's him who saved me, not the opposite. It's him who gave me a new family; it's him who gave me an excellent education and training. So why? Why he said that?

"I know you don't understand, but it's not me who must explain you this."

What is this answer? Even after his death, I can't give me an answer without giving me a headache because of all questions I have in my head?

I lowered my head and sighed._ 'It's only him who would do this... it's a part of his personality.'_

"Ichika."

I rose up my head to see my father looking at his glass. He averted his sigh of his glass and looked at the camera. "Please... Tell Katana and Kanzashi that their mother and me, we love them... I'm sure that you will have the good words to tell them."

He approached his hand of the camera, as he wanted to turn it off, but before, he smiled and told me something I'd never forget.

"Adieu, son."

The computer screen re-became normal and the icon was no anymore there, as if my father never placed a video here.

When I learnt that he was died, I swore that I would not cry for him.

So why salty drops flowed from my eyes?

_'It's all him... to make other broke their promises because of him.'_

* * *

"La, la~ ,lalala "

A girl is standing there.

The waves dampen her toes slightly, as the girl continued to sing and dance about.

Her shiny bright white hair dances around.

The white one-piece dress dances under the sea breeze, occasionally flipping up.

This little girl has a name: Setsu.

The girl who helps me to become the strong boy I wanted to become.

The girl who is always with me, whatever happens.

The girl who taught me the price of a life and how takes it away.

She is exactly like the first time I saw her. And exactly like the first time, I stood up before her, hearing her song with my eyes closed.

Then, the song stopped suddenly.

"Master?"

I opened my eyes to see Setsu seating, her legs against her breasts and her hair scattered around her, on a sofa made with white driftwood. 'She seems to be a creature that comes from another world...' She tapped the seat next to her and smiled innocently to me.

I approached the sofa and sat down. Without pay to me, Setsu lowered her head and she started to plait her hair, like I am not here. Like she didn't call me.

Sometime, I would like that the link that shows my emotion and my though to Setsu shows me her emotion and though. With impatience, I said; "Why did you called me here, Setsu? And why I don't remember fell asleep?"

To come here, I need to fell asleep, because otherwise, I talk with her in real world, but nobody apart I can see her, so people could think that I'm a madman...

She stopped to plait her hair and she sighed. "You maybe don't remember that you fell asleep, but for your information, after the message of the old man, you went to your bed and Morpheus caught you in his arms. And for the first question, well, I'm worried."

Setsu who is worried... That's bad, really bad. "Why?" I said.

"Why did you accept to go to IS academy?"

I raised an eyebrow. Strange...or not. "I believed that you can feel everything I feel and see everything I see... normally, you know the answer."

She sighed in exasperation then she started to play with one of her strand of hair. "Yeah, I know that you accepted to go there because of your sisters, but I can't understand why you agreed to this."

Oh, it's that. I bet she will start to talk about human's feelings that are sooooo weird.

"You see, human's feelings are soooooo weird. It's very hard for me to understand and harder to learn human's feelings."

During she continued her monologue I let my though ramble because of my boredom. I like Setsu and her oddities, I really do, but when she starts a monologue, she is the less interesting person in the world. Seriously.

It's a painful punch in my stomach that called me to the reality.

"Listen to me when I'm talking, Master."

How can you act cold when you just hit me?! Immediatly after I though this, Setsu looked at me with a blank expression but with an aura of death around her...

I preferred to stop to think thing like that for my sake and I said: "OK..."

She nodded and smiled with satisfaction. "Do you any other reasons to go there?"

"Of course I do. The 17th leader of Sarashiki family told me to enter in this Academy, so it's what I'm going to do."

She sighed in despair. "You know, I found your loyalty to this family incredibly... stupid. The father saved you, OK, but you don't have debt towards the girls."

I felt my heart a bit crushed by what she said. I blame the old man to make me feel like this.

_'Stupid old man who passed away too early...'_

I reject this feeling ad I answered to Setsu. "They're my sisters. I can't leave them."

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Yeah... right..." Then Setsu said something that I didn't hear but I don't ask her to know what she said. Usually, when I ask her on a subject involves my sisters or some of my friends; she only hits me on the head and tells me that I'm a heartless idiot.

Setsu pinched my right hand then said with a grave air: "Master. Someone is in your room."

A blinding light flashed and everything went white for me.

* * *

I opened my eyes in the darkness of my bedroom.

At the beginning, I saw nothing and I heard anything, but I finally saw a chain stitch shining under the moonlight that is entering in my bedroom by my window. The chain stitch is black and unsophisticated, but the 2 rings that it is holding are everything except unsophisticated.

They're an alloy of gold and bronze to be more durable and they have both a sapphire in their middle, surrounded by tiny diamonds that make the petals of a flower.

I know one person who wears this chain stitch with these two particular rings every time.

Nee-san.

I heard her who slowly approached my bed and sat down on it. Then, she approached my right cheek with her right hand, as she wants to... Oh no!

I raised my hand and caught her hand in mine. She jumped in surprise and I laughed when I imagined her face that made a pout.

"Mou- Ichika, it's not funny..."

I didn't answer and I turn on my bedside light.

"What's going on, nee-san?"

She gazed at me then sighed. "I have a question for you, Otouto-chan."

I rose up an eyebrow. She never called me 'Otouto-chan', except when we met first. Also, she came in my bedroom just because she has a question? Where is went her common sense? Oh wait, she has one, but it disappears when she wants.

*Jii*

I have the impression that someone is looking at me with very, very strong eyes. "Otouto-chan, you're thinking to something unkind, right?"

Why? Why every girl I know can read my thoughts? I try everyday to hide my thoughts, but yet, my sisters can read it sometime... It's so unfair; I never succeed to read theirs.

"It would be the end of the world if you'd succeed to do this-." she said before she started to caress my cheeks.

I sighed and I removed her hands of my face.

In response, she smiled with a dangerous smile and said with malice in her eyes: "If I can't caress your cheeks, I will tickle you."

I can't win against her when she arrives to find my weakness so easily. After all, nee-san is good in those kind of things and I'm good in another things.

I closed my eyes in defeat and straight away after, I felt soft and warm things in my cheeks.

"Nee-san?"

"Hmmm... Yes, Otouto-chan?"

She stopped to cuddle me and I opened my eyes.

"To return to why you're here, you didn't say what your question is." I said.

During one moment, her smile disappeared. It was short, but I saw it.

Nee-san is a good actress, but I know her since my 7 years old and I succeed to see when she is wearing a mask to hide her true emotions.

She rose up from my bed and said with a smile: "It's nothing important. You don't need to be worry- I just wanted to bother you-."

I was not worry before, but now, I am!

I caught her hand in mine and before she could react, I hold her in my arms and looked in her shocked eyes. "Nee-san, you're certainly not a person who comes in the chamber of her brother during the night because you want to bother him. You're the person who comes in his bedroom because you need to tell him something important."

She sighed and then she placed her head on my shoulder. "whybjhdidebhyoujvcneverjbhcallmebvdiutatenashidvn ee..."

"What?"

She rose up her head and took my head between her hands. Strangely, her eyes had a serious expression, what is strange because normally, they're always ludic. Before I can ask what she was doing, she told me with a loud voice: "Why did you never call me 'Tatenashi-nee'?"

I sighed. _'I sighed too much this night.'_

"You really want to know this?"

"Yes."

I scratched my head and closed my eyes. I re-opened them to see her face filled with impatience, hope and something I can't name...

"I can't and I don't want to call you Tatenashi. This name is a title given to every Sarashiki Head that told everybody they're our leaders... how do I can call my own sister with a title? For me, you're my sister before you're my leader. In my head, I will ever call you by your former name, Katana, because it's the only one that is real. You're my sister, the sister I learnt to understand and to know... Tatenashi... is just... you know what I mean."

During one moment, the silence in my room after what I said was the scariest.

After all, I don't know how Katana would react to this. I broke the implied oath to don't call an heiress of the Clan by her former name...

Then, I felt arms around mine and Katana-nee looked directly at my eyes with a serious expression on her face.

"Ichika... do you remember what the priest man said about my first order?"

I nodded and then she released me and rose up.

She took her fan from I-don't-know-where and she opened it with a big smile on her lips.

"I decided that from now, as my first order, when we will be alone, you will call me Katana."

* * *

**Sorry for the errors in this chapter, my beta reader and me, we will cor****rect them later. Also, sorry for the big delay for this chapter, but I'm in my exams and it was my sister's wedding 2 weeks ago. **

**GREAT new:** The 2nd season of Infinite Stratos will come out in October 2013!

And yes, I killed Ichika's father. (I'm certainly sadic with Ichika...)

I wonder if I must continue _Don't Forget, Be Yourself?_ Do **you** want that I continue it?

If you want spoilers of the vol 8 of Infinite Stratos, it's there: ar ch o lz. u s/ a/ th r ea d /8 4 42 5 74 9/

Answers to review:

**Blitz12: **This story is from the POV of Ichika. Everybody knows that this a problem in his head so he can't see the girls who fell in love with him... but you're right, thanks to you, I added something about their relationship in chapter 2 and in this. Thanks!

**Readertowriter: **Ichika was yet in his mourning in chapter 2, but in this chapter and the next, he will slowly start to accept that even if he is a Sarashiki now, one part of his heart will always be Orimura.

**regent septimus:** I know that my English is not the better in the world, but I'm trying very hard to improve it and I have a beta reader, but she has some problem with her hands and she is in her exams, like me. Thank you for your review.

**samuraikeichii: **Your review made me laugh :) And you're totally right. Tatenashi (Katana) is really the kind of people who would do that... teasing other people every day!

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEW, EVERYBODY!**

**I HOPE I WILL HAVE HAVE MANY REVIEW FOR THIS CHAPTER AND I WONDER IF SOMEONE WILL GUESS WHAT WILL HAPPEN IN NEXT...**

**Possible Pairings:**

_**Pairing is still undecided:**_

_**IchikaXKatana (Tatenashi)**_

_**IchikaXKanzashi**_

_**IchikaXMadoka**_

_**IchikaXLaura**_

_**IchikaXHouki**_

_**IchikaXCharlotte**_

_**IchikaXRin**_

_**IchikaXCecilia**_

_**IchikaXTabane**_

_**IchikaXKuu-chan**_

_**IchikaXHonne**_

_**IchikaXUtsuho**_

_**IchikaXNatasha**_

_**IchikaXOC (Who?)**_

_**IchikaXHarem**_

_**OR**_

_**Ichika is single (NO! It's not funny...)**_

_**OR**_

_**Ichika is gay (WTF!?)**_


	5. Chapter 4: First Day and Old Friends

**_Chapter 4: First Day and Old Friends_**

* * *

"Everyone's here, right? Then let's start the SHR (student homeroom meeting)-"

The vice homeroom teacher, Yamada Maya-sensei, who introduced herself before, stood in front of the blackboard as she earnestly smiled at everyone.

She has a petite figure, and doesn't look any different than a student. However, wearing clothes that didn't quite match her body made her look even more petite. And it looked ever more out of place with her large olive green eyes, behind her hazy glasses.

What else I can say? She seriously looked like a kid being forced to wear adult clothes, and it seemed like I wasn't the only one thinking that.

Even Honne, who has a fashion sense, er, different with her pikachu-like clothes thinks this.

_**(AN: To people who doesn't know what is Pikachu: BURN!)**_

"Then everyone, let's get along with each other over the next year~"

"..."

However, the classroom was filled with an awkward mood, so nobody reacted. I can understand my classmates reaction, after all, I'm sure that the person they absolutly want to see isn't here so they're surely feeling kind of betrayed by his absence.

I can say this because most of the girls in my class aren't looking at Yamada-sensei but at the seat empty, in the front middle row of the class.

"Now, let's move on to self-introductions. Mm, we'll go by seating arrangements."

Today is the high school entrance ceremony, and for the first day, a new world opened up with new people and new places. The name of this new place is IS Academy; The IS Academy is, as its name suggested, an educational corporation meant to nurture IS operators. The Japanese government sees it as a principle duty to fund it and run it.

However, the results of the research are revealed to the entire world due to the common agreement, and at the same time, Japan has no right to either remain silent or hide them.

No matter what happens in this school, the Japanese government has to intervene fairly, and has the obligation of settling these matters under the premise that all the countries in the treaty have agreed upon. Also, the school has opened its doors to foreign students without any conditions, and the Japanese government is to provide protection—as accorded to the contents of the IS treaty regarding IS pilot training agencies.

This is the school's code of discipline.

Basically, it's like 'damned Japan, creating the IS and causing chaos in the world, the very least you could do build a school to train individuals in this area of expertise. And hand over your research and technology. Ah, and you will be bearing all the financing costs'.

On a side note, since this IS Academy has the duty to accept a large number of students, it's not rare to see foreign students enrolled here. Even among the victors , only half the girls in the class are Japanese.

Anyway, I'm happy that in the IS Academy, I have still some landmarks, as Honne, Utsuho, onee-chan and Ichika-nii.

It was a relief to know that Ichika-nii and Honne are in my classroom; I must admit that I'm not truly the social person and that with them with me, I feel better... specially with nii-chan because it's the one who is always with me when problems happen, with a sweet smile on his lips.

"Nohotoke Honne-san."

Honne lifted her head from her desk, slowly rubbed her drowsy eyes and stood up from her chair.

"Hi... I'm Nohotoke Honne, and I like sleeping... Kan-chan, my sister, Ikka and..." with a deep sight, she finished her sentence, "...Ta-chan~."

Without further ado, Honne sat down and put her head on her desk, and she continued what she likes the most: sleeping.

There were many sweatdrop on my clasmates' heads before Yamada-sensei called another girl.

Besides, my seat is preferable, I'm in the back row, where I can see everything and anyone.

And I have seen very well Shinonono Houki and Cecilia Alcott. 2 people that I don't like for different reasons... Cecilia-san, because she seems to want to be with my brother a bit too much and Shinonono-san, because, well, it is written in my genes.

Cecilia-san saw me at the beginning of the class and just continued to listen to Yamada-sensei wilst that Shinonono-san didn't see me.

I have no doubt that Shinonono-san won't be happy when she will see that there are 2 Sarashiki in this classroom and that the President Council is a Sarashiki too.

"Sarashiki Kanzashi-san."

I stood up.

"Hi, my name is Sarashiki Kanzashi, I.S Representative Candidate of Japan."

There was several seconds of an horrible silence and then a girl with mauve hair rose her hand. I think her name is Aikawa Kiyoka and she practices handball and jogging. I know it because she told us this in her presentation...

"Sarashiki as Sarashiki Ichika, the male IS pilot?"

I expected this question and I simply answered with a little 'yes'.

The expressions on my classmates' faces seemed to generate a weird feeling, almost as if they were thinking, 'say something more' and 'it can't be just this, right?'.

In addition, they all have stars in their eyes, except Cecilia-san and Shinonono-san who doesn't even have the courtesy to turn herself towards me when I started my self-introduction.

"..."

In the silence of my classmates and teacher, I added nothing and just sat down.

Let's confirm the situation again. Today's officially my first day in High School, and I ended my self-introduction, in front of me are 28 girls, plus my sensei, Yamada-sensei, who seems like she is about to cry...

"Not really a good presentation, Kanzashi-chan."

I gingerly turned my head to the person who talked. Dark black hair, tall and slim, the body line of someone who doesn't look muscular even after lots of training, his sharp slim phoenix eyes would remind anyone of wolves and an effeminate face... onii-chan. Next to him is a woman, in her early twenies, with red hair as fire and blue eyes. Also, she has, well, a rather impressive breast.

"Hello, nii-chan."

Yamada-sensei's face re-became normal and she said with a smile. "Ah, Sarashiki-kun, Lumia-san, is your meeting over?"

Sfter this innocent sentence, my classmates:

"KYAAA—! It's Ichika-sama and Lumia-sama, it's the real Lumia-sama and Ichika-sama themselve!"

"I've always been your fan, Lumia-sama!"

"I came to this school from North Kyuushuu because I admired you, Ichika-sama!"

"I came all the way from southern Hokkaido!"

"I'm so happy to be in Ichika-sama's class! In the _gunshin's_ (God of War or Heroe of War) class!"

Yeah... this is scary. All these girls are looking at my brother and our teacher with stars in their eyes, because the latter is the champion of the second Mondo Grosso and the first is the only one male IS pilot who save the Japan of a civil war when he had 9 years old.

This is where his nickname, _gunshin_, comes, because few people know who was the male IS pilot, so people gave him this name. Onii-chan told many times that he didn't deserve this title, but it's not true.

Without him, Japan would have serious problems that day.

I shook my head and put my attention in the scene in front of me. I could think to that latter, and now, I must pay attention to what is happening in front.

Lumia-sensei shook her head too then smile to Yamada-sensei. "Ah, Yamada-sensei. It's been tough on you, forcing you to make them introduce themselves~."

Why I have the feeling that Lumia-sensei isn't a bit sorry for this?

"No, it's nothing. As the assistant homeroom teacher, if I can't even do that..."

The crying disappeared, as vice homeroom teacher Yamada-sensei responded to Lumia-sensei with such an energetic voice and an attentive look. Ah, she's actually embarrassed.

"Go take your seat, Sarashiki-kun."

My brother nodded and he sat down on the chair that was empty.

"Hello everyone, my name is Bergotia Lumia, and my duty is that for this one year, I'll be training you in the operations and controls of IS for that you become strong as me. To those who can't understand, I'll teach them personally.~"

What's with this sugary declaration?...Nha, it's just totally Lumia-sensei's style.

"KYAAAHH! ONEE-SAMA! SCOLD US MORE! CONTINUE TO SCOLD US MORE!"

"BUT BE GENTLE TO US FROM TIME TO TIME!"

"AND BE EXTREMELY ELEGANT AFTERWARDS~!"

At least my classmates are good at being energetic. A bit too energic for my ears... and for Honne who is trying to sleep.

Suddenly, in this extremely excited classroom, I felt a stare.

Looking back, Shinonono-san, who was just now looking outside the classroom, turned around to stare at me then at Ichika-nii.

_'What's with her face? Though she doesn't look angry, she seems...'_

Never mind, it's not my problem, except if she wants to hurt my brother or I.

"Oh my, SHR is over. Everyone, I'll have you memorize the basics of IS within the next 6 months. After that, it's practicals, you must learn the basic to know how react in all situation. Okay~?"

Oh. Right now, Lumia-sensei talks to us with professionalism... How strange.

Either way, this Bergotia Lumia was the second generation IS pilot that represented Italia, and was defeated by one person in her career: Orimura Chifuyu-san, who won the First Mondo Grosso. Lumia-sensei won the second Mondo Grosso ans she said after the competition that she won because Orimura-sama was not there.

This one disappeared after she announced her retirement, not very long after the first Mondo Grosso.

* * *

_**(Ichika POV)**_

The first theory class for IS is finally finished, and it is now break. But, I didn't know how to react to the abnormal aura within the classroom.

Incidentally, while the IS institute is a profit-earning business, there is also education about IS, that make up the daily courses.

Apart from my brother, everyone here is a girl. Not only my class, but everyone in the school.

Incidentally, the news that 'The only male able to pilot an IS is in class 1-1' has also spread throughout the school, everyone knows about him, from the people of the school to the students.

My problem is that I heard many girls saying 'The only male able to pilot an IS's sister is also in class 1-1'.

Which is why, in the middle of the corridor there are girls from the other classes, as well as 2nd and 3rd year sempais. It seems that, from their expressions, schoolgirls of the same year are thinking 'come talk to me'.

I'm trying my best to ignore them, but it appears that my classmates and my sempais don't understand this.

By the way, even though the IS Academy is the world's only specialized IS school, a lot of schools with the intention of stimulating their students, enter them in the IS study program, so they can take advanced studies. I was in one of these schools and I am aware that all that kind of schools are 100% all-girls, so I think that no many girls here had interactions with boys.

Also, they look at him like this because of the IS.

I mean, normally, only girls can be pilots, so all countries created a prioritized female protection program.

That's why, because the ideology that 'woman = great' was accepted, in but the last ten years women had become considered superior to men.

When suddenly an equal 'man' had appeared, it was obvious that there would be curiosity.

Yet, the way the girls in the corridor are looking at my brother is annoying me.

It's the moment for me to 'save' Ichika-nii from these predators.

"...Excuse me for a moment."

Suddenly, someone talking to him. Seemed like there's a winner among the girls who were trying to duke it out.

In front of my brother stood Shinonono-san, who looks like angry for anything.

"It is OK if we talk in the corridor?"

I crossed my arms and smile. Of course that Ichika-nii's answer will be no.

"Yes."

Nii-san rose up and he calmly got out from the classroom with Shinonono, as he didn't accepted to talk with our worst ennemy. Shinonono hurried before him to the corridor, and the girls gathered there stepped away in the blink of an eye. Like Moses parting the sea.

Even though they came out to the corridor, they were surrounded by others four meters in diameter. Also, I kinda have the feeling that everyone is eavesdropping. The classroom was also silent.

Cecilia-san got up and approached my desk with a curious air on her face.

"They know each other?"

**{4}**

Shinonono Houki.

Resolute in following through her decisions, improving herself steadily day by day, engaging in training daily, stubborn and unyielding. Shinonono Houki is a girl who is more befitting of these descriptions than any guy. She hasn't changed since elementary school.

We learned kendo together in the same dojo. Her hairstyle was still in the ponytail I remembered. Her more than shoulder-length hair was tied together with a single white ribbon.

Even though her height is the average for girls of her age, an effect of her practising kendo over these long years is that she has acquired a slender shape. According to her, she was born with her scowl.

My impression of Houki, is someone that reminds you of a katana, which has in these 10 years grown ever sharper.

Actually, when she called my name, it wasn't just my imagination that she was angry.

She should be angry with reasons.

After all, I didn't give her news about me or about my sister after her death. In fact, I didn't see her since that day. And suddenly, I reappear in her life. I know that she recognized me when I entered in the clasroom so I didn't say no to her when she asked me to talk a bit.

"It's been a while, Houki."

"..."

She averted her eyes and puffed.

OK... this conversation is going to be laborious and surely awkward.

_'Find something to say, Ichika!'_

"By the way..."

"...What?"

I just thought about it, so I initiated the conversation. Say Houki, you asked me to come but you're not saying anything, is it too late?

"Last year, you won the world kendo championship, right? Congratulations."

"..."

After Houki heard me say that, her mouth immediately became the shape of a 'へ', and her cheeks turned red. Why is she angry? I was obviously congratulating her to make this discussion less tense and more jovial, as a talk between old friends should be.

"Why do you know that?"

"Why, because I saw it in the newspaper..."

"Why, why did you see it in something like a newspaper."

What are you getting at, Houki? I don't understand. It's obvious that one reads newspapers, when they like them or when they are the Sarashiki heiress' brother. You should know this, after all, you're one of the heiresses of your clan.

Despite this little and strange chat, I felt my heart squeeze and strangely, I'm a bit happy. Although I haven't heard you speak for a long time, you haven't changed a bit, still talking like a man, like a warrior.

"Ah-also."

I closed then I re-opened my eyes. What I must tell her is coming... I smiled innocently and raised an eyebrow, like I didn't know what she will ask. "What?"

"Why... Chifuyu-san and you left without leaving no-."

I raised my arm to shut up her.

"Why we left is not your problem, Shinonono-san. The only thing I can say to you is that I'm a Sarashiki now and I don't want you who interfere in my business, Shinonono...san."

I smirked and I returned myself to come back to our classroom.

During the time I peacefully moved forward the door of class 1-1, I felt a fierce gleam from a certain Shinonono Houki.

I sat down and calmly opened my books.

Everything set up in accordance with my plan. I made Shinonono-san mad, so she will stop to see me as an old friend, she will not ask about Chifuyu-nee's sake, why I am a Sarashiki or how I can pilot an IS.

All troublesome questions, even if I don't answer to the last. Plus, I'm a Sarashiki, and a Sarashiki isn't friend with a Shinonono. It's an unwritten law in my Clan, that even I, an adopted child, know.

So why, why am I feeling so... unhappy?

***Ding-Dong-Dang-Dong.***

******{4}**

"...Thus, the basic operations of IS have to be guided by the country. If no permission is granted, we have to pursue criminal responsibilities..."

Yamada-sensei continued with her lesson ever so eloquently.

"Whether it's in terms of mobility, firepower or suppressing ability, the IS far surpasses all the older weapons in that aspect. If you don't understand this weapon 'thoroughly' before operating it, accidents will occur. We teach you basic knowledge and train you to prevent such accidents from occurring. Even if you can't understand, memorize it, and remain strong and steady. These are the rules and regulations."

Yes, that's completely true.

Let me add on one thing, I didn't wish to be here.

One day after the world learnt I was the only man IS pilot, a group of black-clad men came up in front of the door of the Sarashiki's Mansion at Tokyo, said something about 'we'll protect you' and left a notification letter regarding enrolment into the IS Academy. I don't understand, does this 'protection' consist of tossing a boy into a girls' garden and abandoning him?

Anyway, it was already decided by the Clan that I would go in IS Academy, but the logic of these black-clad men is still weird.

_"No matter whether you wished for it or not, people can't get away from an interactive life. If you want to abandon it, abandon your identity as a human first."_

It seems that even now, Chifuyu-nee is right. Chifuyu-nee was a realistic person right from the very beginning, and I know the reason. Beside, why did she tell me that?

...

Ah, right, it was when I told her that I didn't want to go to my school, because everybody looked at me strangely, after the first Mondo Grosso.

"Ahh, can I have a moment?"

The girl who asked was naturally blond. She's stared at me, and her blue eyes which are held exclusively by people of white descent.

Her hair was slightly curled up, giving off a sense of nobility. Her radiating demeanour was that which women normally give off in today's society, although seeing how her demeanour was before, it is better.

"It is been a long time, Cecilia-san."

She smiled softly. "Yes, and I'm happy to see you, Ichika-san."

"How have you been?"

"Very well. And you?"

Her smile became brighter. "Better than good. I became the representative candidate for England!"

"Oh- it's a good new..."

I turned my head to the newcomer in our conversation that I recognized immediately as Honne, because of her always-lazy voice.

Cecilia's smile became bigger of Honne's praise and her face says just one thing 'Praise me more!'.

It's at this moment that I heard something very strange in a class where normally everybody read its books before school starts.

"What's a representative candidate?" asked a no-name girl placed not far away from my seat.

***KA—THUNK!*** Several girls eavesdropping on the girl collapsed onto the floor.

I slightly turned my head to see by the corner of my eye the place where the voice came from. I saw the several girls around a desk but I did not see the face of the girl who talked at first.

"A, a, a..." Is the girl next to the no-name girl alright?

"Ahh?" said the no-face girl and then she tilted her head.

"Are, are you serious ?"

Her friend really looked angry now. If this were a manga, she would most likely have a crossed-vein popping out of her forehead.

"Ah. Because I really don't know," said the no-name girl.

"..." Everybody in the class just looked at her in silence.

I sighed. I can't let this girl in her ignorance, especially that she has to know this. I got up and approached her desk. "The pilot of a country's IS is decided from the pool of representative candidates, which means the elites, or the stronger ones to make it simpler..."

"Oh... Now that you mentioned it, that does ring a bell. Thank you, Sarash-," she stopped to talk and looked at me intensely.

At that moment, I had a good look of her face and I frowned. No way... Hana?

"Nii-chan, all is right?"

I turned myself to Kanzashi-chan and I smiled with all I have. "All is right, Kan-chan."

Cecilia-san approached the no-name girl's desk too and smiled gently to her.

"If you don't fully understand anything regarding IS, I can help you."

"You can teach me about IS?"

Cecilia's eyebrows tensed one second before her face re-became normal. "Yes, I can. After all, I'm ones of those who defeated an instructor during the entrance exam."

It feels like she purposely looked at me when she said 'ones'. It is true that I defeated an instructor during the entrance exam, but it was rather easy. Well, I'm speaking for me, seeing how many times I practised with an Uchigane that was often loan to my family.

"You beat an instructor?"

We all turned our heads to Shinonono-san who suddenly started to talk with us.

"Yes, like Ichika-san and Kanzashi-san."

Houk- Shinonono-san looked at me some seconds then returned to her books.

During that time, the no-name girl tilted her head again. "That's the entrance exam you're talking about? Are you talking about initiating the IS?"

"What else?"

"That? Well, I managed to beat an instructor as well."

***KA—THUNK!*** Several girls eavesdropping on our conversation collapsed onto the floor.

***DING—DONG—DANG—DONG.***

The bell for third period interrupts our conversation. It felt like a saving grace to me now; No more strange little talks and girls collapsing on the ground.

"For the remaining time, we'll mainly be describing all sorts of equipment that can be used in actual combat, and their characteristics."

Lumia-san replaced Yamada-sensei, who taught the first and second period lessons, as she stood at the front. Seemed like this was important, as even Yamada-sensei took out a notebook.

"Ah, but before that, we have to decide on the class representative who'll take part in the inter-class tournament."

Suddenly thinking about it, Tatenashi-nee has mentioned it before.

"The class representative is as its name indicates. The class representative will not only compete in the tournament, but will also attend student council meetings and committee meetings as well. Well, you can consider it like a class leader. On a side note, the inter-class battles are meant to gauge each enrolled class' ability. Though there isn't much difference right now, competition will encourage further improvement."

The class started to become abuzz. They are surely deciding who will be the class rep, and I hope without much hope that I will not become it. I'm Sarashiki Ichika, the guy who can pilot an IS, after all.

Someday, I hate myself.

I mean, it'll be extremely bothersome, and the person, maybe me, who'll be doing it will have quite a rough time.

Also, I truly don't have time for that: I need to make the Counciil of my Clan understand that I'm not a little boy they can use whatever time and do everything and anything with him and especially, I need to help Kanzashi-chan with her IS.

"Sensei, I recommend Sarashiki-kun!"

Lord, you're cruel.

"I feel that it's a good idea too!"

Hm... is the no-name girl who said this?

"Then the candidate will be Sarashiki Ichika... is there anyone else? You can either nominate yourself or another person, both are fine~."

Please, someone, help me...

"I vote for Sarashiki-kun!"

_'When nobody may help you, you has to help yourself.'_ Thank you Father, you're a support right now.

I immediately rose up my arm, and what struck me were the piercing stares. Even without looking back, I knew that they conveyed irresponsible expectations of 'if it's him, he can do it'.

Sorry girls, but I don't want this position.

"Sensei, I don't want to be the class representative. I don't think that I'm the good person for this."

"Sorry Ichika-kun, no matter whether you nominated yourself or someone 'else' nominated you, the one nominated doesn't have the right to refuse. The one nominated should be prepared already~."

"I vote for myself. I agreed that Sarashiki-kun is not the good person to be the class representative."

Everybody in the class turned the head to the person who talked; Shinonono Houki.

***PAM!*** Cecilia slammed her hands against the table as she got up, her figure became a lot more intimidating. It's a these moments that people understand that they have to get on her good side. Only on her good side.

Right now, Cecilia could only be described as furious, her narrowed eyes indicating her cold rage.

"You, what is your proof that Ichika-san is not enough good for this position?"

Another person got up and then had a little chuckle. "Yes, why did you say this?" she said with a sing-song voice.

Ah—. Really, now there was no way I could stop this. Right now, we're past the point of no return. Kanzashi talked with her sing-song voice.

"In terms of ability, it's obvious that I should be the class representative. You're chosing him, without knowing if he is strong enough to become our class represente, because he is the only one man IS pilot, and it's the only reason. I came here to polish up my IS skills and he, he is here because he is a rare thing."

Since when am I a 'rare thing', Houki? I didn't know that you were my friend when we were young because I was a 'rare thing'.

***CRACK***

Did a window near Shinonono-san broke without a projectile touches it? Ah- It seems that yes.

And it seems too that my sister have an aura of anger around her.

Yep, we're past the point of no return.

"Shinonono-san... let me say you that my brother is not a 'rare thing' and that he is here like all us, to polish up his IS skills. Also, I think you will be happy to know that my brother didn't beat four IS pilots by luck, he beat them with his skills."

I think you overestimated me quite a bit. I have a lot of luck that day, because otherwise, I would not have survived to these four madwomen.

"I agreed with Sarashiki-san, you are underestimating Ichika-san."

Why my friend and my sister which normally don't get along much, are getting along really well when it comes to me?

Lumia-sensei, for her part, smiled and clapped her hands to have her students' attention. "To resolve this conflict, Sarashiki-kun and Shinonono-san could have a duel to decide who will be the class rep. Are you alright with this?"

""YES!""

_'No. Moreover, when do I entered in this catfight? It's not like I want all this... Lumia-sensei is truly the evil when she wants it.'_

Lumia-sensei lowered her eyes to me and grinned like a cat who just found anew prey. Ah- she read my thoughts, how troublesome.

"Then, we have a common understanding. The battle will take place next Monday in the 3rd arena. Sarashiki and Shinonono, make sure you are well prepared. Now, let's get back to the lesson~."

After that, several girls looked at me with pity. I suppose that in their heads, I fought these 4 IS pilots and survive because of luck. I can't blame them, although I'm a bit vexed. But, I can understand their point.

After all, we are in a world where men are overwhelmingly weaker.

They're powerless.

It's true that only a few can pilot an IS, but all females are potential IS pilots. In contrast, men logically can't pilot an IS at all. If a war happens because of a difference in views between men and women, the male faction probably wouldn't even last 3 days. If there's a champion, we'd likely be suppressed within 3 hours. This is because as a super weapon, an IS far exceeds fighter planes, tanks and battleships of the past.

To be honest, I would pity the guy who'll fight an IS without any weapons of mass destruction. When I was young, I secretly watched videos of Chifuyu-nee while she was doing her military service (because Chifuyu-nee didn't want to see me get involved with IS).

What I saw made me understand why the IS cannot be matched by any other weapons and the standard of the stronger IS pilots.

***clap*** I jumped a bit then looked at Lumia-sensei who had clapped her hands a little too close of my head for my comfort. "Then, we have a common understanding. The battle will take place next Monday in the 3rd arena. Sarashiki and Shinonono, make sure you are well prepared. Now, let's get back to the lesson~."

Lumia-sensei clapped her hands to end the conversation.

However, after I get past that battle, I'll be taking the position of class representative. Though it's a headache, I can't back down now. And I won't get a second chance.

_'Alright, time to pay attention to class.'_

I immediately opened the textbook on the table.

**{4}**

Thanks Father, who made me become a soldier specialized in terminology, and had to investigate all sorts of vocabulary. And thanks teachers, which pushed all important things in my head. Without them, I would have understood nothing today.

I mean, there is a difference between being an IS Pilot and being an IS engineer.

In these 2 categories, there are different ways to learn things and to apply things.

An IS engineer will almost never be in trying its creations, it's the IS pilot who will do it. Also, it's seldom that IS pilot will manage their IS, it's the IS engineer job.

They are different, but the IS rely them together.

I have the luck to be the two, like my sisters.

"Bye Ichika-san!"

I nodded to Cecilia-san and she waved to me. Why is she getting away? Ah right, she needs to talk with an IS engineer about [Blue Tears] maintenance. I proposed her to do it, but she told me she didn't want to be a burden for me, or something like this.

After she quits, the muttering in the corridor continues.

Even though it's after school, the situation hasn't changed a single bit. As usual, the other students from different years and classes aren't approaching me, and are instead muttering things among themselves.

It was the same during afternoon break, when I went to the cafeteria with Kanzashi-chan and Cecilia-san, all the girls were following behind us, and it's not like they're our honor guards. And when I went to the canteen, the situation was like Moses splitting the sea. Am I some mystical animal who only just arrived at Japan for the first time?

Anyway, to my great relief, we didn't stay in the canteen all the lunch break. In fact, we succeeded to fly by from, hmm, the canteen and the girls who were in. After that, we went to the roof where we spent a nice lunch break.

Cecilia-san had many things to say, and I must admit that me too. It is been a while I could have a normal talk with someone. Kan-chan and Tatenashi-nee aren't counting, they're my sisters. Same for Honne-chan and Utsuho-san, they are practically a part of our family.

"Ah, Sarashiki-kun, Sarashiki-san you're still in the classroom? That's good."

Being addressed, we lifted up our head. in the same time. It's our vice homeroom teacher, Yamada-sensei, standing in front of us holding a book.

She's a teacher no matter how it looks, and as expected, my first impression of her is that she's short, even though she's basically at the height of an ordinary girl.

"Is there something you needed?" said Kanzashi-chan.

"Well, Sarashiki-kun dorm's ready."

Yamada-sensei said as she handed over a paper with the dorm number on it and a key.

That's right, the IS Academy is a boarding school, and the school requires all students to live on the campus. Most likely, this is to protect these IS pilots who have unlimited potential. Truly, these individuals are integral to the future defense of countries. Ever since this school started, there have been a few countries who have tried to tempt them, and this isn't uncommon at all.—Speaking of which, every country has been trying to lure over elite pilots.

"Wasn't my room still undecided on? I heard that it might take a week."

"That's the case, but special circumstances require special solutions; seems like you are forced to change rooms... Sarashiki-kun, have you heard anything from the government?"

The last few words were say softly, so that only I could hear them.

On a side note, the government she's referring to is obviously the Japanese government. Without exception, there haven't been any 'male' IS pilots before, so even the country has taken measures to protect and keep watch over me.

Ever since news about me as an IS pilot broke out, it was either the mass media, the ambassadors from other countries, or even human DNA research people that are send over, saying that 'we have to do a live sample no matter what'. Whoever would go along with that is an idiot.

"Because of those circumstances, the government created a special directive. Anyway, you'll live in a dorm until your room is prepared in a month. So until then, please endure, and live with others, even if I think it will not be a problem since your sister, Sarashiki-san, is your dorm mate."

I nodded again.

"Since there's a room for me, I've got to go back and get my stuff. So can I go back home today?"

A wrong reason to come back to my bedroom in Sarashiki Mansion, bit it's to avoid all these girls who look at me like I'm an axolotl.

"I've already arranged everything, Ikka-sama~."

I forced myself to smile to the asleep form named Honne-chan who take from me my last chance to be a bit alone, in the comfort of my bedroom. "Thank you, Honne."

She nodded with a big smile then rest her head on her desk again.

"Then please use this time and head to the dormitory. For dinner, please be sure to head down to the first-year dorm cafeteria from 6 to 7pm. On a side note, each room has a shower, and there's a large public bath. The time to use it differs by school year...hm, well, currently, Sarashiki-kun is not allowed to use the large public bath."

Ah yeah. I don't to bath together with girls of the same age as me, it would make a problem for me and for them, though I'm used to it because of 2 blue-haired girls.

***Jiiii***

_'How she can read my thought?'_

***Jiii***

_'Okay, I'm sorry Kanzashi-chan, even if I don't know why I said this.'_

Right now after that though, Kan-chan's death glare disappeared as if it never existed. Seriously, my sweet little sister may become scary when I get her on her bad side.

"Why he cannot?"

Oh no. Not this clueless girl again.

"Well, Sarashiki-kun is a guy, right?"

Why Yamada-sensei even asked me that? Do I truly look like a girl?! Why I am cursed with this effeminate face? Why?

"What Yamada-sensei means is that my brother cannot bath with girls."

The no-name girl tilted her head then smile innocently. "Oh... That's right. Besides him, everyone here is a girl. Thought, I find it sad that he can't use the bath."

Unconsciously, I nodded to her words and Yamada-sensei understood my move the wrong way.

"Sarashiki-kun, you want to bathe with the girls!? No, we can't allow that." Yamada-sensei looked scandalized.

"No, it's not that. I didn't mean I wanted to bathe _with_ them." Yamada-sensei looked more scandalized, if possible.

"Wha? You're not interested in girls!? That, that could become a problem..."

Immediately as the words left Yamada-sensei's mouth, it would spread around rumors like a broken telephone. The females' chatter in the corridors started to intensify.

"Don't tell me Orimura-kun's only interested in guys..."

"However... that's not bad."

"We'll need to check starting from his middle school days! It'll be done soon! The results will be here in 2 days."

Thanks to Yamada-sensei word, the girls in this school think I am gay... well, I'm not, but I'm not interested in relationship, so it will maybe a good thing in the future. Then, about 'results' they want, I'm almost sure they will not have much. I have really good friends which can keep secrets and the Sarashiki Clan is watching over me.

"Then, I have a meeting to attend to, so goodbye. Sarashiki-san and Sarashiki-kun, please head to your dorm room, and don't wander about aimlessly."

Considering that the distance from the school to the dorm is only 50m, do we need to be heading there directly even with it being so close?

It's true that they have all sorts of facilities here, all sorts of club rooms, IS arenas, IS maintenance rooms, and IS development rooms. But today, I won't be able to go to them, and it's not like I won't be able to visit them another day. But... my curiosity isn't satisfied. IS Academy premises are one of the best in the world, and I hope they will satisfy my needs and my curiosity, otherwise, I will not be really happy.

Already that Nee-chan told me no when I asked her if I could use one of the lab as one of mine.

I shook my head. At least, I will be finally able to get away from the girls' prying eyes.

"Ho—..."

Watching Yamada-sensei as she walked out of the classroom, I sighed as I stood up. I could still hear the ruckus coming from both inside and outside the classroom, but today, I won't worry about it anymore. It'll better to be in my dorm than here.

***Laugh***

I turned my head to see my little sister laughing softly with a dangerous grin.

Even if my instinct tell me to don't, I ask her. "What's going on, Kanzashi-chan?"

"I just imagined you and Gotanda in a relationship."

...

Gotanda Dan... my best red-haired friend and me...? Together...?

***shiver***

It will never happen.

But this though doesn't remove a picture of Dan and me together.

...

My little sister is sometime worst that my older sister, and that is saying something.

* * *

"It's here, right? Room 1025."

I confirmed the room number to Kanzashi-chan and I opened the door.

***Kacha***

I entered the room, I saw 2 large beds, arranged side by side, and on one, a luggage. So Honne-chan was serious when she told me that she arranged things.

I looked around me, and I must admit that that this room is nice.

In fact, I dare to bet that even a commercial hotel would not be able to compare to it. Just by looking at them it made me feel all light and fluffy. This should be the difference in level.

Temporarily tossing my luggage onto the floor beside the bed, I immediately leapt at it.

This bed is like mine in Sarashiki Mansion, soft and cozy.

Kanzashi opened the door of the bathroom and inspected it.

I sighed and joined her in her inspection. All seems fine and Kanzashi looked happy of this room.

Yep, this room looks like a bit to my place in Sarashiki Mansion. I still prefer my bedroom at home, but this room just make my year here looking a bit better.

I hope that tomorow will be better than today.

* * *

Hi readers! It has been a while, huh!

Again, sorry for the errors and I hope you liked this chapter.

Also, did you read Infinite Stratos vol 8 chapter 2? Tatenashi is a bit scary in this...

See 'ya!

P.S. You were right, GenryuBlack94!

P.S.S. reviews?

* * *

**_Pairings is_** _**still undecided:**_

_**IchikaXKatana (Tatenashi)**_

_**IchikaXKanzashi**_

_**IchikaXMadoka**_

_**IchikaXLaura**_

_**IchikaXHouki**_

_**IchikaXCharlotte**_

_**IchikaXRin**_

_**IchikaXCecilia**_

_**IchikaXTabane**_

_**IchikaXKuu-chan**_

_**IchikaXHonne**_

_**IchikaXUtsuho**_

_**IchikaXNatasha**_

_**IchikaXOC (Who?)**_

_**IchikaXHarem**_

_**OR**_

_**Ichika is single (NO! It's not funny...)**_

_**OR**_

_**Ichika is gay (WTF!?)**_


End file.
